


Offline Simp

by i11ukie21



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Smut, i11ukie21, tags on chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i11ukie21/pseuds/i11ukie21
Summary: Only for people who are built different.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Eret/Floris | Fundy, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 61
Kudos: 376





	1. Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream x Sapnap (DreamNap)
> 
> w// smell kink? a / b / o dynamics, overstimulation, pining, no aftercare, biting, heats/ruts, degradation.

Sapnap and Dream had been friends for a long time, a mutual small crush lingering between them, none making the first move. Each thinking it was almost pointless to persuade their potential love interest.

Dream wasn’t willing to take the risk to make the first move, his family pushing for him to somewhat marry a good, kind omega. Dream although in a way complying didn’t really care for their words, the warm feeling the supposed ‘Beta’ Sapnap gave him compelling to wait longer before he found a pair. Maybe he wouldn’t mind pairing with a simple beta, although they could never form a real bond, and they could never really stop Dream form pairing with an omega.

You see in this cruel word an Alpha could only bond with an Omega, No Beta x Omega, No Alpha x Beta. And without an official bond, the alpha or omega was referred to as available. Making awfully hard for the beta to stay with their loved one.

Sapnap had never shown any signs of being an Alpha, Nor Omega, Nor Beta. Usually, you would show signs by 17, but Sapnap didn’t.

_“Sapnap! I got my results back, it says I’m a beta sadly” Karl ran up to Sapnap, result paper in hand, smiling like an idiot. “Wow Karl, and hey being a beta isn’t so bad” Sapnap replied to his friend with a small laugh._

_“Yeah, Yeah, Now tell me what you got Sap!” Karl replied looking at Sapnap with curious eyes. “Oh” Sapnap replied rather hesitant as his grip on his results paper tightened. He sighed as he passed the paper to Karl “It says unsure. On like literally everything” He replied half annoyed at the results half disappointed he wasn’t able to share them with any of his friends_

_Karl staired down at the paper Infront of him, everything either having a line across it or saying undefined, nothing even hinting what it could be. Usually, the results someone got when they tried for the test to early. Karl gave a smile of sympathy “hey its okay, so what if you’re a late bloomer, just try the test next year again and you should be fine” He said trying to be comforting._

_“Yeah? I suppose your right” he gave a small smile, not wanting to bring himself down on the situation and instead take refuge in his close friends attempts at comforting him._

He watched all his friends show signs, all of them find pairs and still in a mere two years he had still not shown any signs. Eventually Sapnap had given up on finding the truth, Settling with Beta as his title.

Sapnap knew the pressure that dream got from his family, although dream said he didn’t care what his family said, and that he was happy pairing up with anyone who he loved. Sapnap would always agree with his friend saying that he was right, even it was painfully obvious he enjoyed his family’s approval.

\---------------------

Sapnap and Dream where close friends, Dream being 21 and Sapnap being 19. They lived in the same country, they enjoyed each other’s company, so it wasn’t a surprise that they at least tried being roommates at least once.

Dream and him were doing one of those late night calls that they tried doing every so often, Sapnap was tired and so was Dream, The discord call almost silent as they tried to keep their eyes open.

_“You should consider… maybe moving out here?” Dream said, yawning as he slouched forward into the hand on his desk that his face was resting on._

_“What? To Florida? Would we move in together? Become roommates” Sapnap responded giving him a hazy laugh._

_“I mean, why not?” Dream replied, being somewhat serious with his tone “We have met up before. We could try, you know try for a month or something” dream chuckled._

_“A month huh?” Sapnap said, considering it, he tried to wake himself up, so he straightened his posture “That doesn’t sound too bad actually”._

_“Yeah?” Dream said happy with the response. “…Yeah” Sapnap felt himself smiling._

So Dream and him had talked the next day and discussed it seriously, and they moved on with the preparations. Sapnap was doing collage online so he could basically go anywhere, and he would be fine with school. A few weeks later Sapnap drove all the way to Florida to move in with his hopeless crush.

Sapnap had promised himself that during their stay together that he wouldn’t think about how his Friend made him feel inside, how there close, personal conversations made his face flushed. How he would stop the weird feeling of guilt in his stomach every time he found him handsome.

\---------------------

Dream had just started his rut yesterday; dream was slightly angry and quite agitated when this happened. He usually just took one too many suppressants so that he could forget he was even having this feeling of animalistic desire that urged inside of him.

He groaned as he pushed the heavy blankets off him. Immediately being irritated for no reason. He pushed himself out of the warm state of his mattress, settling as he sat on the bedside and reached for his bedside table. He opened the first draw and hurriedly searched for his pills, grabbing the bottle as he took of the cap and tipped it over into his hand. When nothing came out, he shook the object harder, expecting a different result.

Dream put the bottle down as he looked into the draw that lay open in front of him “shit” he muttered as he grabbed the paper that was a prescription for more suppressants. He would have to go to the chemist to get more, it wasn’t a major trip, 15 minutes at most for the drive, maybe 10 if there wasn’t to many disturbances.

He wasn’t feeling like a pile of crap yet, so it wasn’t that bad. He stood up and resumed his morning routine changing out of his dirty clothes, running his hands through his hair to neaten it slightly. Dream grabbed his old clothes as he walked to his door and opened it. Dream had been living with Sapnap for 2 weeks now, they had developed a makeshift system of chores to be done by now.

Dream looked at the side to the bathroom, it was closed, and he knew sapnap was in there using it. He could have waited but he was in a hurry now to get his suppressants now, walking up to the door to knock onto it with his free hand “Sap, hurry up.” He then heard a groan and a few things being moved around.

The door then opened and revealed Sapnap, he was looking up at Dream with an irritated look on his face “Yeah, yeah no need to rush I was just about done anyway” he said waving his hand as he gestured for Dream to enter the bathroom. Dream looked down at the laundry basket in Sapnaps opposite hand, dropping his old clothes in. “Thanks” he gave Sapnap a pat on his head before pushing past him and into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. “No worries” he gave out a small laugh before holding the basket with both hands and walking downstairs to the kitchen, placing it on the table as he walked to open the fridge. It was empty he sighed as he grabbed a pencil and small paper leaning over the table to make a list of groceries to buy later.

Dream had finally finished and came downstairs paper in his hands and car keys in the other. The boy with black hair looking up at the rushed blonde, plain white shirt and black shorts on. Terribly plain he thought to himself. Dream gave a half ass attempt looking at Sapnap “I’m going out for a bit “won’t be long I swear” Before walking towards the front door.

“Dream” Sapnap replied trying to get his attention, “Dream” repeating it as he walked around the table in the middle of the kitchen grabbing dreams wallet from the table as he once again repeated it but louder “Drea-“ he got cut off as the blonde finally turned around, stopping right in front of the door.

“What Sapnap?” He said, Annoyance lanced into his voice as he finally looked at Sapnap properly for the first time, he had a dull orange shirt on, beige shorts and his black hair was damp, it would have been dry, but dream had interrupted him before he could dry it. He didn’t mind though, it would dry quickly even without it because of the Florida heat.

“Forgetting something buddy” Sapnap said as he brought up the wallet in front of his mouth, hiding the smile he held behind it. Dream placed the prescription paper on the table next to the door, walking back to Sapnap until he was right in front of him.

“Thank you” he grumbled out as he grabbed the wallet. Looking Sapnap in the eyes as he responded. “Let’s just say I’m a good roommate, Dreamy~” Sapnap then turned around to get back to the laundry he was supposed to do, Dream not giving a response as he turned around again and walked towards the door in a rush.

Sapnap gave a breathy sigh as he walked all the way to the back of the kitchen where he placed the laundry basket earlier, looking out the window into their simple garden. He ran a finger through his hair as his other reached into the basket, grabbing the first thing in it. Which looked to be the stupid white hoodie dream always wore.

“He was so irritated today” Sapnap mumbled as his hand slowly moved from his hair down to his cheek, cupping it lightly as he tilted his head. “He was angry too, and forgetful” Sapnap was now talking to himself, he did that when he was alone.

Sapnap blushed lightly as he looked at the hoodie in his hands “He pet my head earlier when I came out the bathroom… It- It felt nice when he did it” Sapnap said shyly bringing the hoodie in his hands into his face almost burring his face into it. His body heating up even more for some reason. “Smells… nice” he said to himself. Taking his face out of it for a second to think about the smell that he now indulged in.

“Almost like, pineapple and maybe… orange?” he said blushing. He was leaning over the counter now, his body seemed to get weaker in a way. “I-I feel like, like I’m melting almost” Eyes fluttering as he brought the piece of clothing near his nose again. His lower half slightly tingling and his breath starting to be cut short from the sensation.

“Come on Sapnap” he said to himself, trying to stop the way his body was reacting. “You’re seriously doing this now, just from his sent” he cursed at himself.

Sapnap mind was going funny, clouded almost “B-But dream gone out… A-And I’m doing laundry anyway” He made an excuse for himself as he moved his one hands to his pants, gripping at the side of them before shuffling them to fall off his hips and onto the floor by his feet. “He wouldn’t mind, right?” he said as he panted into the hoodie, his nose clearly inducting in the sent it gave off.

His hand moved to the back of him, his finger slowly circling his rim. His breath hitched “It’s already wet” he gave out a breathy laugh “You’re such a slut” he laughed at himself as he slowly pushed a single finger into him, stopping every so often to let himself adjust. “F-Feels good” he muttered through a soft whine.

He slowly began to work the digit into himself, eventually moaning and adding another inside of him. Actively fingering himself and giving out broken moans. He looked to the side of him, the rest of dreams clothing calling out to him “Your sent is too delicious to ignore… Dream” he said with a drunken smile.

Sapnap was so out of it at this point, the pheromones in the room, overwhelming all his senses at this point, the only thing on his mind was the beautiful smell that he wanted more and more of. In fact, he was so out of it that he never even heard his phone ringing. The call from Dream going quiet as the call way forgotten and sent him to voicemail.

Dream was sitting in his car, holding the phone close to his ear as the irritating lady at the other end of the call repeated “You have reached the voicemail cal-“ He frowned as he hung up the call. Putting his phone away as he debated what to do.

“Dammit Sapnap, you always answer. What the hell is with you” he repeated in his head. Dream wasn’t that far away. Probably a five-minute drive back to his house, it wasn’t bad, but it was an inconvenience. He had forgotten his stupid prescription on the table. He wanted to ask Sapnap if you could send a picture of it or something so that he didn’t have to turn around. But that didn’t work as one could see from the grumpy blonde in the car driving back to his shared house.

A few minutes later he had arrived back at his home, he parked the car and took the keys from the engine, locking it behind him as he walked to the front door. He opened the door and closed it behind him, not bothering to lock it since he wouldn’t be here long. His eyes scanned the table as he grabbed the prescription. “Sapnap” he said, but no response came, only the small sent of strawberry changing the atmosphere, but dream shrugged it off. He repeated it but louder “Sapnap?” no response again, instead a muffled whine came from the direction of the kitchen.

Dream confused slowly put the paper back down on the table, turning around to lock the door behind him as he began to investigate, leaving his shoes at the door. The closer he came to the kitchen the hotter the air seemed to get; the smell of strawberries seemed to thicken. Dream eventually covered his nose as he growled into is hand, he cautiously walked around the corner and into the kitchen.

Dreams eyes widened at the site he barely saw. Sapnap was hunched over the counter wearing his green shirt from last his orange one from this morning seeming to disappear, his one shoulder being exposed as because of how big it was on him, and his face buried into his white hoodie. His thick black hair still wet. His hand reaching behind him moving subtly as his shoulders where a flush pink.

Dream wished he could see what that hand was doing, the table only just blocking it off, but if he where to take a guess, he would be right. His heart quickened as he let a breathy growl out, very slowly walking around the table towards you. “Sap?” He said in his Alpha voice. Hoping to catch Sapnaps attention.

Sapnap heard it. His two fingers coming to a stop to his disappointment. He moved his head to the side, using the hoodie as a makeshift pillow to speak somewhat better. He pulled the slick fingers out of him, brushing against his sensitive skin, moaning clearer as dream came into his view.

Dream looked like he hadn’t eaten in days and Sapnap was the only food within miles, it didn’t make anything better when sapnap smiled in a loving, needy voice “A-Alpha~”. He then managed to pull himself off from the counter leaving one hand still on to hold himself up.

Dream admired the sight in front of him. Sapnap who didn’t particularly like the green, was wearing his green shirt, obviously to big as it hung down just past his hips and onto his upper thighs.

Dream finally looked at his face, he was beat red with a heavy blush, eyes lit with nothing but lust. “Omega…” Dream said walking really close almost on top of Sapnap. Eyes wondering to the pile of laundry that had been messed around with dreams clothes being the only ones taken out.

He grinned as he leaned down, his mouth right next to Sapnaps ear “What happened Sapnap?” he said in a low tone. Sapnap writhed under his gaze “First, w-why do you smell so good?” Dream frowned as he walked around sapnap wrapping is hands on the green fabric around sapnaps waist “Uh- Uh- Uhh, I’m asking the questions Sappy~ but if you really want to know, I’m in a rut” he said and he could feel Sapnap melt from under him “Your turn” he whispered.

Sapnaps face was burning red and his heart was racing “I was..” he stopped and bit his lip slightly “I was- was getting off to your laundry, you smell, smell like pineapple you know” he said embarrassment laced in his voice as the grip on his hips tightened.

“Oh yeah?” Dream said as his one hand reached for his own shirt, taking it off from behind Sapnap. All Sapnap could do was close his eyes and mumble out a “y-yeah.”

Sapnaps breath hitched as he felt his shirt now being pulled off from him, lifting his hands up to comply with dream. “Tell me what you want Sapnap?” he said with a chuckled, a smirk clearly on his lips. “I-I want you… god I want you so bad” he replied, almost shamefully as Dream placed his lips onto the flushed pink skin by the crook of his neck. Sapnap gave a whine as he felt the soft kisses being placed on his neck.

Dream had placed his one hand back on Sapnaps hip guiding him back to the counter, his other on his back pushing it so that he was hunched over it like before, Sapnap wincing as the cold surface touched his arms.

Boths of Dreams hands now gripped sapnaps hips, pushing his hardened crotch firmly into sapnaps ass. Sapnap whined as he grinded backwards into Dreams bulge. Dreams hands firmly gripping Sapnaps hips still. “You’ll take what I give you, omega~” Dream coed into his Sapnaps ear. Sapnap nodded eagerly as he opened his mouth slightly and panted.

Dream bent over sapnap his chest pressing against Sapnaps petite frame. His mouth sucking and nipping at his sensitive skin again. Sapnap moved his head to the side moaning as dream continued to leave big dark purple marks all over the crook of his neck until the skin was sensitive.

“D-Dream… Please hurr-Ah!” Sapnap was interrupted as dream had moved to the other side of his neck, instead of marking him up with hickies he bit harshly down, soothing the wound afterwards as he ran his tongue over it, a metallic taste coming into his mouth.

Dream had chuckled against his skin for a second before pulling away and admiring the handywork he left behind dark purple splotches on the one side, red teeth marks on the other. “I bet you want me to call you beautiful, but all I can see is a little.” Dream cut off before saying in a dark tone “A little whore.”

Sapnap couldn’t help but moan at the nickname, hips slightly trying to buck backwards into dream. Dream took a second to take a step back undoing the buttons on his pants, glancing at sapnaps hips and ass every so often as he finally got them undone dropping them to his feet as his hand went back to Sapnaps hips, the other groping his ass.

“Sapnap what are you?” he said in a commanding voice, making sure that Sapnap responded. “I’m a Beta-“ he was cut off by the sensation of dream sticking two fingers into him and by dream “No, you can’t be, tell me, what. You. Are?” Sapnap blushed, finally accepting the situation, glossy eyes closing “Omega, _your_ omega Dream.” Sapnap replied almost out of breath.

The longer fingers inside of him scissoring him only for a second before leaving “Good. I see that you’re prepared enough” Dream said with an obvious smirk on him face. He used some of the slick substance that came from Sapnaps hole to gently pump his cock a few times, this being the first time his hard on would get some attention.

Sapnap gave out a throaty groan as he suffocated at the smell surrounding him, he felt like he was drowning because of how thick and hot the hair around him felt. Dream then pressed the head of his cock at Sapnaps entrance, his breath hitching as his face became crimson. Sapnap felt embarrassed that they hadn’t seen each other’s face though out this, but perhaps it was for the best, it would be embarrassing if dream saw the expression right now.

Dream grip on Sapnaps hips bruising as he pushed himself into him in one fast movement, filling sapnap to the brim, obviously not prepared enough. His cock was deeper then Sapnap thought was possible, he obviously wasn’t prepared enough. Sapnap gave a cry of pain and pleasure.

Not waiting for the omega under him to adjust, he pulled almost all the way back to the tip before slamming into Sapnap again. Sapnap felt warm tears fall down his face “Yes! Oh god please~” he moaned.

Dream smirked, as he thrusted into sapnap at a fast pace until he found the spot that made sapnap unfold with pleasure. “You’re such a little painslut aren’t you, moaning like this even though I bet it hurts” Dream said darkly.

Sapnap just moaned loudly, moving his head to the side as much as possible “Yes, yes, yes yes! Please, k-kiss me dream” dream laughed at the plea beneath him, complying as he moved his head to match the other, lips connecting for the first time. Sapnap moaned as dream gave out a grunt of pleasure. Dream pushed his tongue into sapnaps mouth, exploring it as the sweet taste of strawberries filled his mouth. As he continued to abuse Sapnaps poor prostate.

The kiss being broken as sapnap blurted out “Dream, please s-slow down, I’m going to- ahh~ c-cum!” He said between thrusts, but dream ignored him and continued thrusting into him. The heat inside his stomach becoming unbearable as he finally gets pushed over the edge, coming undone at a certain trust, probably cumming onto the cupboard under him. Dream riding out his orgasm.

The only problem was dream not slowing down afterwards, the overstimulation borderline painful, tears continued to spill over. “Dream, Dream. No. n-nah~, too m-much!” he tried to say as best as

possible, but dream knew he could take more. Dreams one hand moving from his hip to his nipple, rolling it between his fingers. His mouth coming to gently suck and lick at the gentle skin at the back of his neck.

Sapnap almost forgot to breath as he feels the Alpha above him lick over his mating glands, panting, crying, moaning and dreams breath chuckles and grunts where the only thing that filled the room before dream spoke, his thrusts becoming slightly sloppy as he lost his rhythm, the thrusts seeming to get rougher though. “I-I want to mark you” he grumbled against the skin against Sapnaps neck. He was close and so was sapnap to his second orgasm.

The omega for the first time that morning was quiet, probably trying to think about this seriously. He then nodded his head as he gave out a whine “Please, Alpha mark me! I-I don’t care if this is a mistake, p-please!” Sapnap blurted out.

Dream grinned as he thrusted a few more times, feeling himself come undone as Sapnap clenched around him, with one last thrust he pushed deep into sapnap, his teeth at the same time biting roughly onto the youngers neck. Sapnaps eyes widened as he felt sharp canines bite into his neck, the sensation as well as the hot seed filling his stomach was enough to push him over the edge and cum again.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, both a panting mess as they came down from their highs. Their minds coming back to reality.

“Y-You taste like strawberries you know that” Dream said breaking the silence, his blush returning as he gently pulled out the smaller one. Sapnap giving out a moan as his oversensitive hole clenched around nothing.

Dream after hearing no response, gently turned sapnap around to look at him. Dreams breath finally hitching as he eyed the sight in front of him, his cheeks where crimson and his lips where puffy, his hair stuck to his face with sweat and stained tear marks down his face. The purple marks on his neck clearer. The bruises on his hips starting to show and the thick white substance slowly but surely dripping down his pale white thigh. The sight making dream want to ravish the younger one again.

“Does this mean I can stay longer than a month?” Sapnap smiled through his state, Dream snapping out of his hunger gaze that slowly turned into a soft one. “You can stay as long as you’d like.” Dream said as he kissed Sapnaps cheek. “In fact, I’d like it if you could stay forever, with me” Dream said as he continued the kissed from his check to his swollen lips.

Sapnap smiled as he wrapped his arm around dreams neck kissing him back. Sapnap only pulling away to mutter the words “I-I think I may love you” Sapnap said, his heart filling with anticipation at the answer “I think I may love you to, Sappy” Dream said before connecting their lips.

Sometimes your delayed so that you flourish at the right time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top dream supremacy, this is properganda


	2. Underground Auction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream x Technoblade (DreamNoblade)
> 
> w// slave, non-con, manipulation, people called artifact/artwork, overstimulation, biting, mind control.

Sam took a deep breath in; he straightened his tie then patted down his suit. He looks to the side of him to see a podium on an empty stage. Sam slowly put on his creeper mask, he wasn’t allowed to show his face at a place like this, especially not him because he was the auctioneer. Grabbing his microphone, he strutted to the middle of the stage, the room was filled with quiet murmurs, but they all stopped when they heard the click of Sams shoes on the stage.

Once Sam stood directly on top of the raised platform. He tapped his microphone a couple of times before talking, staring at the dark room filled with too many people that shouldn’t be here. They all wore masks just like him, but they varied depending on the person who’s face it was on.

“Hello ladies, gentlemen, hybrids. I hope you are all doing lovely on a night like this” Sam started speaking in a somewhat excited tone, not expecting the room to reply back to him. “This evening is quite special compared to other’s because we recently received as some would say a _special artifact,_ so special that I would argue that the royal family would want to get their hands _back_ on this item.” The crowd seem to be intrigued as Sam heard a few whispers where exchanged.

Sam made sure to emphasise a few words in that sentence. “But all good things must come in due time” He gave a friendly smile, barely visible under his mask. “Please wait until the end of the show for the big surprise, and please enjoy you’re stay here” Same brought the microphone closer to his mouth, whispering into it making it with a serious voice “Tonight is about you and your desires.” Gripping the microphone tightly, Sam walked slowly off the stage, eying the overly fancy dressed people in the middle row, he couldn’t help but smirk.

-

Phil stared at the stage in front of him, not liking the way the auctioneer had looked at them, or how he greeted them earlier. He looked at tommy sitting next to him with a soft expression on his face. Tommy sat in between Phil and Wilbur unable to think about anything as a new auctioneer was brought out, his mask quite different from the person before.

They all felt sick as new people were brought onto stage, girls, boys and even hybrids dressed in expensive clothing. “Wilbur…” tommy muttered as he gripped onto his older brothers’ shirt. Wilbur gave a slight nod as he looked at the heavy pair of handcuffs around each person’s hands. “I know tommy, I know.” Wilbur said softly back to him.

Phil looked at the people raising up the numbers in their hands, each one trying to outbid the other for the so called “artifact” these people were trying to sell. Phil wanted to shut this place down immediately, but he knew he couldn’t do that right now.

Phil, Wilbur and Tommy obviously stuck out, they all whore bright blue and white outfits, with gold or iron accessories littered over them. It didn’t help that Phil and Tommy had Blonde hair. They all just had to wait through the entire Auction until they showed the last item. It was awful. They had to sit there while a new person was brought to stage and bought by the person willing to pay the most for them, but the sat through it and waited.

Ponk smiled at the stage and shouted, “Sold to number 32 for 500 iron!” He gave a small wave of his hand to the girl dressed in purple on the stage, motioning for her to walk off while he wrote in his notebook the person and who bought them for what price, quietly saying to himself “I thought she was worth more” but he shrugged it off as he saw at the corner of his eye, Sam standing at the side of the stage. He closed his book as he started to walk off.

Sam silently watched Ponk walk off and hand him the microphone, he smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, on for a second though before pulling away and walking on stage, It was time and everyone in the room suddenly got interested in the event again. Knowing something was up when the room felt intense by his presence.

“I hope everyone missed me, Sadly the show is soon to come to an end, but don’t be too sad. Our final item is about to walk onto stage” Sam hyped up the entrance. “This person has brought down counties alone by himself, barely needing an army to back him up” Sam motioned to the side of the stage, pointing to the opposite side of where he walked up upon.

“The crown Prince of the Antarctic Empire, Prince Technoblade!” Sam grinned as gasps were exchanged between people in the crowd “But that title seems far too formal for a Slave, don’t you think?” Sam looked up at the Group of royals in the crowd “So let me Introduce, the adopted son of the royal family.”

Sam looked at the side of the stage as his friend Punz pulled the pink haired prince by a rope. The prince had a plain white button up shirt, with plain brown formal trousers on. There where rips in his shirt and dirt stains all over his outfit, strong restraints on his wrists behind his back and his neck, connected by a chain.

The princes head hung in shame, his pink hair covering most of his face from showing as he walked up the raised platform. Once he stood in front of everyone Punz stood behind the Prince and pushed him to his knees, grabbing his face and forcing the slave to look up at everyone in the room.

Techno eyes lazily glanced over the crowd, he gave a small chuckle as he spotted Phil and his brothers. Sam walked up to Techno and started speaking again “We had to take extra safely measures as the artefact wouldn’t stop trying to escape, he wouldn’t even let us change his clothes.”

Sam looked at the crowd as he stepped to his Podium and smiled “Please start the bidding” he said in a sickly-sweet tone. The bidding started off high random people lifting up their numbers until Wilbur lifted their number and shouted, “1000 gold” the crowd was silent until another person lifted there hand shouting “500 diamonds.” Tommy was determined to get his brother back, so he shouted “750 diamonds.” The same random person shouting “800 diamonds” Phil wasn’t having it; he wanted his son back so he said “1000 diamonds and 50 netherite” Phil knew nobody in the crowd could outbid him on this offer.

Sam was partially grinning with delight as the offer was made, waiting a few seconds to see if anyone else would bid before talking “Number 104, that’s an awful lot of money.” He chuckled lightly. “1000 diamonds, 50 netherite. Going Once” Sam spoke slowly “Going twice” he looked around the crowd, waiting a little to long before saying “And-“ but he was cut off, by a figure at the back of the room.

They stood up and lifted their number “1500 diamonds, 500 netherite” the crowd immediately turned around the look at the dark figure. Tommy even stood up out of his chair to look at them muttering “Bastard” under his breath.

Sam looked at the pink haired man on the ground, looking at his blank expression, not even phased by the situation unfolding in front of him. “I see we have a new person in the mix, 104 care to bid more?” It was silent for a few seconds before phil turned around to look at the auctioneer. “1500 diamonds, 600 netherite” the masked figure behind them immediately putting his hand up again “2000 diamonds, 800 netherite” Wilbur stood up and shouted “We could bid more, we just don’t have it on us. If you could give a few days we could, provide you with as much money as you desire” Phil hadn’t thought someone brought this much money to a simple auction.

Sam glanced over the 3 individuals before smiling a misleading grin “Oh, that’s alright no need to worry dear customer” Wilbur, Tommy and Phils faces dropped at this next statement, and even the expression on the almighty Technoblades blank face faltered for a second. “Sold to number 52, the man with a smiley mask for 2000 diamonds, 800 netherite!” A chuckled left dreams lips as he slowly stood up.

Tommy was furious, he walked out his chair and to the masked figure “You stupid son of a bitch, you’re going to give that motherfucker up right now” he practically shouted as he pointed at him. Phil and Wilbur stood up and followed him, phil putting a hand on tommy’s shoulder and squeezing rather roughly to make his son calm down.

Wilbur took the lead as he tried to bargain “What my brother meant to say was that we would really like to buy him off of you, any chosen amount and it’s yours!” Wilbur smiled trying to make the situation better.

Dream just stared at the three men in front of him, he looked behind him and saw that his chaperone Badboyhalo was standing there waiting for his orders. “Bad give Sam the payment and bring a carriage outside. The blade and I will be waiting” he said with a smile, completely ignoring them.

Dream and Bad walked past the group of royals in front of him and made their way to the stage, bad already writing a message to tell Sapnap to bring the money inside. Dream walked onto stage looking at the prince he had won as he grabbed Sam’s microphone. “It was lovely evening and thank you for everyone having me here” Dream spoke into the mike “Please remember this as the day Dream outbid the royal family, for their own son”

The group of royals where furious, dream was a wealthy merchant and to be fooled by a person like him in a disgusting slave house was humiliating and it took everything Phil had in him to keep calm, and it took everything Wilbur had to keep this brother calm.

The moment people heard that King Philza and the 2 Princes where here they tried their best to leave as soon as possible. Bad walked over to Sam and they started talking, it was clear they were friends. Dream turned to Punz and grabbed the rope from him, pulling the tied-up prince to his feet. “Ha who would of thought” he said with a laugh as he walked with techno off, to the backstage behind the curtains.

Techno glanced over to his family only for a second giving them a small nod before leaving with dream. Phil sighed as he turned to his two sons “Guess we need to find another way, and soon” he said as he placed a hand on Wilbur and Tommys back pushing them in the direction as the exit. “But Techno...” tommy said quietly as he followed his dads subtle hint to walk to walk out the building.

-

The ride to Dreams house was long and quiet, it was uncomfortable for Techno to say the least. He sat next to bad, and across from dream. Techno sat in an uncomfortable position the whole trip, his restraints still around his neck and holding his wrists behind his back. Techno looked out the window for the whole way, ignoring dreams stares and efforts to talk to him. Dream and Bad eventually just started talking between themselves.

Once the carriage stopped dream looked out the window, glancing at the house he took pride in. “Bad we did well today, rest well tonight alright. I’ll make friends with my pretty prince.” Techno winced at those words, slowly turning to look at dream. Bad gave a small laugh “Alright Dream, I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

Dream opened the carriage door and walked out, turning around to extend a hand to Techno “Of course, Techno?” Dream smiled. Techno stared at the extended hand for a few seconds wondering if Dream was mocking his lack of control over his limbs. He ignored the hand and stepped out the carriage next to dream, dream’s hand going to wrap around techno’s waist as he looked at bad, closing the door behind techno.

Dream waved goodbye to Bad as he rode away. Dreams hand tightened on the prince’s waist “You’re so quiet Techno, I haven’t heard you say anything at all” He gave a coy smile as he led them both into the building. “I don’t have to say anything to a lowly merchant _like you._ ” Techno had finally spoke.

Dream gave out a loud laugh at the statement “Oh come on” he replied. They walked into his house and dream clearly had a set place he wanted to go, not bothering to let techno take in the scenery around him, they walked up stairs and took a right down a hallway that seemed to never end. The occasional sigh escaping techno’s mouth.

“You have a nice house” Techno said, breaking the silence between them. “Oh?” Dream seemed surprised Techno started the conversation. “I’m glad you like it; it may not be a castle but it’s honest living.”

“Honest living is an understatement” Techno mumbled. They stopped at a certain door, it was bigger then all the other doors, but only slightly. “And why do you say that?” dream tilted his head slightly as he opened the doors. “Because this is a house a duke, or even a royal would stay at” He argued.

Dream just looked at him as he pushed the prince inside the large room. Techno stumbling slightly as he didn’t have the support of dream anymore. He turned to look at the man, his stupid smiling mask still on his face. “You know the auctions, over right? You don’t have to wear that thing anymore” Techno said slightly irritated “You could also take these restraints of me already?”

Dream tilted his head “I could, your right. I could do all of that! But do I want to?” He said with a certain tone in his voice. Strutting over to the shorter male, dreams hand came up to his mask as he gently removed it. His bright green eyes piercing into techno as the other studied the scares and freckles on his face.

“I own this house, I own this land, I own the clothes on your body, I own you” Dream leaned in with a smile “I decide what you do and don’t, I decide whether you die or live.” Techno stopped as his eyes wondered over the room, it was a bedroom, probably dreams “Is that so?” he muttered as he continued to analyze the situation “Are you going to kill me then? Brag about it to god knows who?”

Dream thought about if for a second, looking at the others features. Dark maroon eyes, light pink hair, pale porcelain skin, plum lips. His shirt had small tears in it, some rips had blood stained around it, some didn’t. The prince’s outfit wasn’t fitting at all to his face. The thick bar that looked like a collar around his throat, it must have hurt or even bruised his neck dream thought.

“No, I don’t think I’ll kill you. Your life is worth more if I keep you alive” He said in a soft tone as he walked around Technoblade “Promise you won’t try anything?” dream was already taking off the restraints on his arms. Techno never replied, only waiting for the moment where his hands would be free.

With the turn of a single key the tight sensation on his hands where gone, the metal falling to the ground as he finally moved his arms freely. His hands going to rub the place where the cuffs were. Dream placed a hand on techno’s shoulder “Your clothes don’t suit you at all” He leaned in and whispered into the shorter male’s ear “Take them off for me, wont you?”

Dream took a step back walking towards his bed before taking a seat, interested in how the warrior would react. Techno stayed still, before reaching up to grip the collar on his neck. “You forgot something” He said in a slightly rude tone.

“No, I don’t think I did, I looks pretty on you. Maybe I’ll take it off later, depends on how this goes honestly” Dream replied as he waited for the prince to comply. Techno gave out a long-scuffed sigh, he silently cursed to himself as his hands began to unbutton his white shirt, making the process long on purpose.

Dream watched as the shirt was stripped off the prince, his eyes widening as he saw the purple slave mark on the others side, dream smiled as he motioned for the other to walk forward. Techno complied as he walked up to dream, dreams hand coming up to the others hips, his one thumb gently stroking over the mark.

Techno flinched at the sensation, is eyes focused on dream and how he examined the mark. “You know what this is right” Dream smiled; he had forgot Sam did this. “I’m sorry I don’t deal with slaves enough to know that much about them” Techno said with a touch of salt in his words. Dream chuckled at the statement.

Dream’s thumb went to his mouth before he bit harshly into the skin, crimson liquid seeping out his finger. The action confused the pinkette. It confused him even more when he smeared the blood across the purple mark on his body. “Repeat these words for me, my loyalty belongs to you.” Dream said in a fixated voice.

Techno repeated, but more of a question. “My… My loyalty belongs to you?” His voice was unsure and dare I say shaky. “And as you’re master you shall serve me” Dream practically whispered. The mark started to burn, and techno pulled away from his touch, his hand covering the mark. It was hell but only for about 20 seconds, techno was out of breath by the end of it. “Fucking hell” techno said as he looked at dream. “What the fuck was that?” he said with a hostile tone.

Dream had dropped his smile, not even listening as he reached forward and pulled on techno’s hand roughly. He quickly moved out the way as he laid the unbalanced prince onto his back on the bed as he towered over him now. His eyes going down to the once purple mark, it now looked like a burn scar, the ink now red like his blood. 

“Even if I return you to the pricks you call your family it wouldn’t matter, you’re bound to me by blood, by magic.” Techno didn’t understand the situation, but what he did understand was he didn’t like the position he was in. Something about his chest exposed and dream between his legs didn’t sit right with him.

“Get off me” Techno commanded looking down at dream who was mumbling to himself. “Get off me, get out from between my legs, bring me a new shirt and kindly fuck off” Techno had had it, he needed to get back in control.

Dream looked up at Techno, distaste in his expression as he locked eyes with him. “Shut up” he replied as he positioned himself to that he was face to face with Techno, pushing himself more into techno as the other males’ legs spread wider trying to accommodate the blonde male. Techno tried to speak but the words just didn’t seem to come out.

“The world of magic is far to powerful my prince” Dream said as leaned in and kissed him harshly, dreams hands coming down to techno’s trousers as his hands worked to pull them off. Techno’s hands came up to push dreams torso but to no avail, and when he yelped at the feeling of dream pulling his pants off it didn’t help that dream took that as an opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth.

After dream had stripped the man under him, he pulled away from the kiss. Techno upset he wasn’t struggling like he wanted to, even more upset that being manhandled like this was even effecting him. Dream pulled his cloak off himself before removing his shirt, his hands then moving to take off the bar over his neck. Admiring the red sensitive skin under the metal.

Techno lifted his head up as Dream gently slipped the collar off. When dream tried to go for another kiss, he was met by an embarrassed, exposed prince with his hands trying to block the other from reaching him. “Let this happen” Dream said quietly, panting as he watched the other like a predator. Techno’s hands where hesitant, but slowly they moved out the way so that dream could reach him. Dream smiled as he started to place small kisses down techno’s neck, muttering against his skin “Good” between soft kisses that slowly evolved to harsh sucking.

Techno’s hands were now holding onto dreams shoulders as dreams mouth abused the side of his neck eventually running out of space to mark, so he trailed downwards his one hands laying on Techno’s waist with his thumb making patterns on the mark the other hand further up, inching to grope around at techno’s chest and nipples.

Techno was leaning his head more and more into the sheets, dream seemed to want to mark every single inch of his body, he hated the fact that he knew he should be fighting back right now. He groaned and panted trying to suppress any sound that left his mouth, it felt good and it felt right in a sick sense.

“D-Dream wait, tell me about the mark. P-Please” Techno stuttered lightly as dreams lips made contact with his sensitive nipple, dreams tongue greedily flicking over it. “H-Hey?” Techno tried to get the attention of blonde but to no avail.

Dream teeth grazed the side of it and techno couldn’t help but release a noise of shock, the feeling new and had his heart pounding. Dream noticed this as he bit down on the delicate nipple, pulling it between his teeth as he waited for the reaction and a reaction he got.

Techno’s one hand moved to the dirty blonde locks of dream hair, the other still on his shoulder. His back arched slightly as he gave out a throaty whine, dreams mouth was practically devouring him at this point. Techno’s whole body felt on fire, he didn’t want to disappoint the mercenary, this wasn’t how a crown prince was supposed to sully his name. His erection growing as well as dreams.

Dream pulled away slightly as he straightened his posture and looked at the masterpiece beneath him. “You’re like a painting straight out of a museum. I bought you just to ruin the artists work and make a new artwork of my own” It was almost sinister his tone. Dreams hands left the princes body and worked on his own pants, undoing the buttons and letting them fall to his feet.

“Open you’re mouth for me, let me ruin you more, please” Dream grinned as he saw the flush face of the warrior everyone feared, only he would see this expression as the other opened his mouth. Dream stuck three fingers into Techno’s mouth. Techno’s tongue tried to coat the fingers as best as possible, sucking on them then running his tongue over and in between the digits.

“You’re so good for me, _slave_ ” Techno shivered at the nickname, it sent thrills down his spine. Once dream thought his fingers were fine, he pulled them out the others mouth, laughing as the prince seemed to chase after them as they left.

Dream moved his position, moving down to be in between Techno’s legs. He moved the prepared fingers to the rim of techno, a finger gently circling it before pushing into him slowly, working its way in and out of him slowly, repeating it till it went in smoothly.

“You’re no longer a picture-perfect prince, you’re my used canvas” Dreams words were effecting techno too much, his actions and commands compelling him to obey and drown him with intense lust for the other. Dream now pushed another finger into techno, repeating the same process before scissoring him open.

Dreams unoccupied hand gripped the side of techno’s thigh, his face going near his creamy white inner thighs and biting harshly into the smooth skin. Techno’s hands where now harshly gripping at the sheets under him, he let out a staggered moan at the burning feeling.

Dream just licked over the wound as he entered a third digit into the prince. “Let me paint over you’re scares with fresh new ones” dream breath was right next to the bite mark as he watched the blood spill from the wound, he placed a final kiss on the thigh before fixing himself into another new position.

Dream pushed himself up again as he removed the fingers from techno’s hole, a whine escaping techno’s lips as dream brushed over now sensitive skin. Dream stared at the glossy eyes that showed ruby jewels. “Let me violate your masterpiece” Dream said in almost a half plea,

Techno was out of breath as he gave a needy nod “P-Please dream! Anything, I will take it all for my master” no these weren’t techno’s words, yet they came out of his mouth without question.

Dream smiled as he kissed the prince, the kiss was sweet and short. Dream spat onto his hand, he groaned as he rubbed himself then quickly lined himself up with techno, the head of his dick pushing at Techno’s hole and techno grinding lightly against it.

Dream pushed slowly down into techno till he was halfway into the sub, letting him adjust to the size for a few seconds. “Dream-“ Techno was silenced halfway into a high pitched whine as dream snapped his hips forward roughly filing techno up with the rest of his dick.

Dream grunted at the feeling of tight walls clenched around him, looking up at the face of the other. Techno had a stream of burning salty tears down his face. His face was flushed crimson as he panted at the sickly yet amazing feeling. Dream couldn’t help but feel more turned on.

Dream just barely pulled back, before thrusting harshly into Techno a loud moan coming from both of them. Techno and dream both felt hot, hotter than one was supposed to feel in a place called the Antarctic Empire. Dream was now thrusting repeatedly into the moaning mess of the crown prince beneath him.

“Dream, t-too hot! I feel… I’m going… melting, slow down p-ple-ahh!” Unable to form structured sentences without moaning was impossible as dream ignored him once again, lifting one of techno’s legs over his shoulder as he moaned at the sensation.

Techno threw his head back in pleasure as dreams hand slowly stroked his dick. Techno was so close “Close! Cum… Ahh~” he felt desperate at this point.

Dreams was close as well, but he wanted to cum at the same time as Techno so his gently strokes turned into a tight grip preventing him from releasing. More tears seemed to spill out of Techno’s eyes “No, no, no. No! Dream please, I’m… close” Techno whined but dream just connected their lips.

Dream could feel himself falling apart as his thrust become sloppy. They both moaned desperately into the kiss, dream finally letting go of the shorter one’s cock. Techno broke the kiss as he moaned loudly, his hole tightly clenching onto dream.

Dream rode out the others orgasm until he reached his own, the sounds techno let out enough to give him that push to his own orgasm. Techno giving a throaty moan at the sensation of being filled up. Dream pulled out, ignoring the wince of overstimulated pain the slave gave as he collapsed next to the other one.

They both laid there for a few minutes, waiting to come down from their highs. They both tried to catch their breaths and waited for someone to break the silence. The air in the room suffocating and filled with the scent of sex.

“Open a god damn window” techno spoke first as he turned his head to look at the mercenary next to him “And while you pour me a bath you can tell me what the fuck this mark is” His voice was horse and his face and body flushed.

Dream gave out a wheeze of a laugh “You sound like you need a class of water more” he turned his head to look at techno. Both of them stared into the other eyes and techno even smiled a little “I could do with a glass of water”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not me considering to make this an actual book
> 
> ok i am doing it. jk, haha... unless??
> 
> Comments keep me motivated please :)


	3. Red eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BadBoyHalo x Skeppy (Skephalo)
> 
> w// oviposition, mind fuck, possession, smut, tentacles, red egg, possessive sex, !!!!! RAPE !!!!! , delayed orgasm

Skeppy’s grip tightened on the paper he was holding. He was walking to the location he was told to meet bad at. He let out a shaky beath that sounded like a sigh as he repeated the words in his head that he had read not seconds ago.

_“ Dear Skeppy,_

_We haven’t spoken in a while… It makes me sad that we have parted ways, so I was so excited when you said you were coming back home! Everything has changed, but I haven’t changed. I’m still your Bad :) Meet me at 520 -338, I’ll be waiting for your arrival._

_Love, Badboyhalo “_

He had barely arrived and yet he had to travel again, he had to look at the bright screen that appeared from the magic box in his hand searching for coordinates again. Skeppy was tired and he just wanted to see Bad again.

As skeppy walked he looked at the land he once called home, bad wasn’t wrong when he said the place had changed, it looked like the place had turned to shit. Red tree’s and plagued looking vines and other things he would presume as roots? Although some looked far too soft to be roots. He didn’t touch anything; afraid it was a disease he could catch.

Skeppy had walked for about 20 minutes before he stopped, looking up at the Big trees of the forest he was about to enter. He pulled a face as he said in an irritated tone “Bad? Couldn’t we have just met at the house?”

Another sigh left his lips as he strutted into the dense woods, looking at the compass in his hands for a general direction. Thoughts about why bad would choose a place that looked like nobody had explored to meet up, he had to travel over rocks, avoid red roots and duck under branches, the whole process was just annoying in general.

-

Skeppy was seriously tired now, he gotten lost one to many times to be proud about now, resulting into shouting his friends name instead “Bad!” His voice echoed in the open woods. “Bad I’m here like you told me!” He observed the area for any response, none came. He groaned in displease as he looked at the note again.

His eyes switched between looking at the coordinated then the compass, suddenly a yell came out his lips, feeling his body fall forward and hit the ground harshly. The compass had fell and hit the floor, cracking then vanishing seconds later, the item breaking.

“For fucks sake” Skeppy muttered as he pulled himself up from the ground looking back at the object that had caused his fall… A Red. Fucking. Root. “What the fuck even are these!” Skeppy yelled into the empty forest, angrily walking from the direction all of the stupid things seemed to come from.

The roots seemed to take over and dense up more the closer he came to the source, the root’s varying from different sizes and _textures_ now. Some where soft and slimy, some where rock hard and dry, some spongy and damp… but the one thing they all had in comman where they where all red. That colour seemed to be a reoccurring thing he had seen today, as a person who preferred the colour blue this was distressing.

Skeppy’s mood had slightly brightened as he heard a very small and faint voice call his name in the distance “…skeppy…?” Bad yelled. “I’m here bad!” He smiled as he started running in the direction of his friend a bright smile on his face as he saw the figure in the distance.

Skeppy saw his friend become more and more visible to him his smile fading and his movements slowed as he saw the giant red object behind Bad. “Bad?” his voice confused as he admired the object.

Bad smiled as he embraced his friend in a friendly hug, skeppy not hugging back and still looking at the object but got pulled out of his daze as his friend’s face came into his view as the hug ended. “How are you? You’ve been gone to long, muffin head!” Bad said in a cheery voice, glad to see his friend again. “It has hasn’t it, I’ve been good, you?” Skeppy smiled as he focused his attention on Bad.

“That’s good! I’ve been good too. A bit busy if I’m being honest though” Bad replied. Skeppy looked at his friend, his outfit had changed. “You got some new cloths?” Skeppy said as he looked over the similar outfit, yet different. “Well, the egg told me to change it, so I did” Bad said in a calm voice, as he admired his friend as well.

“Egg?” Skeppy looked up at bad, his blue eyes held confusion and bad saw this. Bad turned around and gestured to the bright red egg behind him “Well yes, the egg” Bad looked over his shoulder wanting to see the approving gaze he would give it.

Bad’s face dropped in expression soon becoming one of displease and slight hurt as he saw the disgusted look on skeppys face. “This is the egg?” Skeppy wasn’t one to let his opinion be unheard and bad knew this “The egg is dumb, and I don’t like it” Skeppy frowned as he remembered tripping over it and falling.

“But skeppy you love the egg! The egg is the best” His voice was slightly shaky as he seeked the approving and loving skeppy to his beloved egg. “Is this what you been busy with bad?” Skeppy gave out a laugh “Pretty stupid if you ask me” he mocked bad slightly like he used to.

When skeppy heared no response he turned his face to look at bad, confused on why he never responded and whined like he used to. The mood had definitely changed didn’t have his friendly kind vibe anymore, he looked… hurt and even betrayed slightly.

“Say you love it” Bad commanded. Skeppy taken aback by the new atmosphere, retaliated “No! I don’t like it so I won’t!” Skeppy replied in a heated way, his blue eyes staring straight into bad’s white ones (Bad has inverted eyes meaning black pupil, white iris and black sclera).

Had gave and irritated sigh as he turned around and touched the egg “Skeppy you never like anything I do, I did this of us! Can’t you just be serious and understand that the egg is paramount” Bads words where soft yet they held a certain emotion behind them,

“For us? Why would you involve yourself with” he gestured to the egg “ _that_ for us?” skeppy replied, actual concern for his friend as he spoke. “Because you left me Skeppy!” Bad shouted “And the egg is the only way for us to stay together… forever.” Bads voice was possessive and sad.

Skeppys breath hitched as he whispered “I’m sorry ok! But I won’t worship a stupid egg for our friendship!” The air was tense, and bad was still not looking at skeppy.

“Bad?” his voice was soft, wanting a reply from his friend. They went from normal to shouting to whispers and now there was just silence.

In the midst of the quiet atmosphere skeppy felt somethings at his feet, the slimy spongy object curling around his ancles and around and up his legs “If you won’t value the egg, then I will have no choice” His voice was different and almost even distanced.

Skeppy let out a confused gasp as he looked down at his feet, the red roots looked more like tentacles now, it grossed the hell out of him as he went into a slight panic “What the fuck? Bad, get these off me!”

Bad was silent as he stared at his distressed friend, more tentacles slowly coming to restrain his arms as well. Skeppys voice was like a whisper, confusion, and betrayal in his eyes “Please?” no response “What’s wrong with you, you never said language like you usually do and you’re ignoring me now.”

Again, no response, bad just stared straight into his blue eyes, watching as new emotions pasted so quickly, they really did look like diamonds he thought to himself. Skeppy struggled against the tentacle trying to get them off him, but to no avail. After a while he was panting to tired out to even budge the objects off him at this point.

“We should move to the next step” Bads said softly as a sword appeared in his hand from thin air, He walked up to skeppy and slowly slipped the sharp object under his shirt carefully making sure not to hurt his friend. Bad was glad he knew how to handle swords and knives with care. In a swift motion the front on skeppys shirt was ripped open, the sharp blade cutting though it easily. Skeppys face instantly flushed red, the new exposure embarrassing.

Bad had then moved on to cut the sleeves making sure the shirt was completely cut off the others body. The slimy red tentacles straight on his skin holding him tight “I love you skeppy” Bad stared down at the slightly shorter boy.

“That means nothing to me now, knowing you love this thing as well it loses its meaning” Skeppy chuckled lightly to himself, ignoring how the tentacles seemed to tighten and move faster.

Bad ignored the rude remark as he motioned his hand upwards and another tentacle appeared almost controlling it in a way, he flicked his two fingers towards skeppys mouth as the red object moved forward right in front of his lips. Skeppy swallowed the air stuck in his thought as his eyes looked at bad.

Bads hand cupped skeppys cheek as his thump forced its way into the others mouth, the tentacle invading his mouth as bad moved backwards letting the creature take over. The slimy soft object explored his mouth filling it and making it sit comfortably in it.

Skeppys eyes widened as the tentacle jerked slightly and it began to move in and out of his mouth slowly, the other two tentacles now fully restraining his arms as the tip of them inched to his explore his chest.

Skeppy tried to talk but everything just came out muffled and inaudible as the slimy thing fucked his throat, eventually the creature forced skeppy into a new position, his legs leaving the ground as they were brought up, so he looked like he was lying on an invisible bed, the vines holding all his weight.

Bad smiled a small affectionate smile as he watched his friend become manhandled, watching as the tentacles slowly went under and in his pants, seeing the uncomfortable expression on skeppy’s face turn into a shocked one as they pulled the item of clothing off him.

The tentacles continued to consume his, the ones on his legs moving dangerously close to his private area as they moved over his sensitive inner thighs. The ones on his arms are exploring his chest and even brushing over and flicking his nipple every once and a while.

Skeppy squirmed at the violation, his friend has put him in this position and that’s probably what hurt him the most, more then the weird jell substance that was left on his body from the stupid red things, more then the tentacle moving roughly deeper into his mouth and more than the terrifying yet pleasurable feeling of them curl around his dick and start to slowly jack him off.

A muffled whine escaped his lips as his body slightly trembled in its gasp, the pleasure starting to build slowly as the tentacle continued to pleasure him.

“The egg can make all you’re desires come true” Bad said softly as a potion appeared in his hand, it was a new potion though, never seen and probably a homemade recipe because it looked more like wine or dare, he say blood.

Skeppy moaned into the tentacle, a shriek soon erupting as a small tentacle slipped its way into his ass, slowly growing larger the more he got used to it. It was a disgusting feeling, his gut felt like it had a pit of anxiety building up in it.

Bad walked up to skeppy and motioned for the tentacle to move out of his mouth, skeppy immediately letting out a staggered moan and a deep breath as his mouth became free. “Bad~” skeppy said in a half whine, trying to get his friends attention even though it was hard to focus himself.

“Skeppy, you’re so beautiful” Bad whispered as he opened the potion, his hand grabbed the smaller ones chin, opening his mouth and pouring the potion into it. The taste was horrible and skeppy immediately moved his head away and tried to swallow the thick substance, some dripping down his chin in the process.

His insides began to burn, and the tentacle started moving faster and faster, his eyes closed tightly as he began to cry. Pain overwhelmed his body, and he began to become closer to his orgasm. Suddenly his rim stretched, and a large round object was fucked into him, the contrast from soft to hard felt amazing as the process repeated around 7 or maybe 8 times.

Skeppy’s let out a breath he had held in, his orgasm was denied, and he felt weird, his stomach felt heavy and to full, his cheeks stinging from tears as they fell.

The vines moved away and Skeppy fell into the arms of bad, he held him close as he stared loving at his best friend “You are so close, so close to never being able to leave my side.” His voice came off as sadistic as skeppy let out a needy whine.

Bad laid Skeppy on the ground as he worked his own pants off. “Open you’re eyes and look at me, please” Bad said softly as he lined himself up with skeppy hole. Skeppy let out a croacky moan as his eyes slowly fluttered open, the bright blue diamond eyes now turned ruby.

Bad watched his friend intensely, a smirk on his lips and a pleasurable moan coming from his mouth as he moved into skeppy. Skeppy just whined his hands wrapping around bads neck, the situation embarrassing for him as bad still had 90% of his clothing on and he bad none.

Bad thrusted into skeppy roughly as they chased their pleasurable release “Repeat after me, say it. I love the egg” Bad said in between thrusts, grunting softly.

“I-I love ahh th-the… Egg!” Skeppy moaned, his best friend filling him up and making him feel things, a sick smile coming onto his lips and he begane to lose control. “Yes! Omg~ I-I love the egg!” He moaned loudly.

“I love you; I love you so much” Bad said quietly before he connected their lips for a passionate kiss. Skeppy pulled bad closer as he moaned into the kiss, he never felt so in love right now it was strange.

The kiss was broken as they both seemed close to their release “Bad! The egg is great!” Skeppy almost shouted as bads one hand slowly brushed over skeppys caramel stomach, feeling the bumps where the eggs lied.

“You’re such a great host, you’ll never leave me now” Bad moaned as the sub beneath him bucked his hips and made an erotic face, his ruby eyes glossy and loving, cumming onto his stomach and onto bads clothes slightly.

The sight turned on bad so much, enough to push him over the edge and cum into skeppy. Riding both their orgasms out as bad fucked his seed into him. Skeppy switched slightly as bad panted above him, both waiting until the calmed down for bad to pull out.

Skeppy gave a small laugh, tears overflowing as he actively cried into bads chest, bad’s arms now wrapped around skeppy and embracing him into a hug. “I love you bad, I’m sorry for leaving.” Skeppy said between sobs.

“Aww skeppy” bad said softly as he hugged him tighter. Skeppy smiled as he said softly, hugging Bad back “The egg brought us together, it’s so lovely.”

Bad smirked as he looked down at skeppys into his eyes, he had been corrupted just like him and he writhed at the sadistic feeling it gave him, him and skeppy would never be apart and skeppy would join him and become a host for the egg, things where finally falling into place bad thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2745 words, I'm disappointed in myself  
> I am surprised no one has done this tbh
> 
> Next few chapters are going to be less problematic i swear!  
> I really don't like problematic oneshots because they are everywhere (AND BECAUSE THEY ARE PROBLEMATIC) so you won't ever see underage, torture, bottom dream (yes that is problematic, fight me), or scat and stuff. Far as I'll go is Stockholm Syndrome.
> 
> I just want to write Dreamnap and dreamnoblade but i will hold back.  
> Thinking of doing Feret next (might not tho)  
> Now are y'all ready for extreme angst or soft sex
> 
> Comments keep me motivated :)


	4. Stable Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eret x Fundy (Feret)
> 
> w// Smut , Threatening , Hybrid, Forbidden sex(?) , Riding
> 
> [REQUESTS FOR CHAPTER'S ARE OPEN PLEASE]

Fundy pulled the brush down against the horse’s mane, repeating the process and every once and a while funning his fingers through it to check how soft it had become. Fundy smiled softly as he stood up and pushed his sleeves further up his arms.

He walked out the small stable and made a turn to the big pile of hay, trying to grab as much of it as possible in his arms, scrunching his nose slightly as some dust gathered around his face. Fundy was a simple worker at the dream empire, not a main character and barely noticed by anyone.

He had worked here since he was a young boy, his father had left him swearing he would come back after he made his own country… but that was years ago, and he gave up hope on the dream of having a father. He wasn’t the best at anything, so he was assigned to an abandoned horse stable in the fields behind the castle.

Fundy walked up next to the two horses and dumped all the hay next to them, hoping that would be enough for a day, but after looking at the amount he knew he had to get another batch just to be safe.

He gave out a long sigh as he looked between the two creatures “You guys should eat less; you make me walk so much.” He chuckled as he made his was for a second round, doing the whole hay process again.

Fundy dropped the second batch onto the first one as he let out another long sigh “I do this every day, It’s so boring. The same thing over and over again, I’ve gone so crazy I’m talking to horses!” He groaned into his hands. His eyes wondering to the wooden container that held the water. It was almost empty he thought to himself.

A loud crack was heard from behind him, his fox ears twitching at the sound and his tail swaying a little faster. He turned around to see a man in a crown lifting his foot slowly over a broken stick from the floor. At least he knew where the sound had come from.

“S-Sorry. Did I startle you?” His voice was low and deep, a smile on his face as he chuckled slightly embarrassed. “Yes” He mumbled out as he walked towards the person, curious at the new individual.

“You may know this already, but I’m Eret” He said as greeting the fox hybrid, unaware at the fact that Fundy had never really seen the kings face before.

Fundys breath hitched as he immediately bowed, a little to low then was needed. “M-My bad your majesty, please excuse my r-rude behaviour King Eret” His voice was shaky as his heart sped up slightly, ginger locks covering his face.

Eret couldn’t help but laugh, the fox’s face blushing as he shyly looked up at the king. Eret spoke “No need for formalities, what’s your name?” a giggle still in his voice as he motioned for the other to rise and speak normally.

“My name? It’s Fundy, I work here, with the horses” Fundy said shyly as he pointed behind him to the two horses. Eret hummed in acknowledgement as he looked around the old, small looking stable, personally he had never seen this place. The only reason he had found it was because he was looking for somewhere different to walk instead of his usual route.

“Hello Fundy, what were you doing just before I arrived” Eret spoke softly as he turned his attention the smaller man. “Well, I just finished getting food for them, and I was about to fetch them water, there water is almost empty” Fundy replied, bending down to grab the bucket he would fetch water with.

Eret made a small mental note on how Fundy treated and acted as if the horses where humans. “You can continue, no need to mind me” the king lifted his hands up defensively as the fox tilted his head slightly his ears fluttering as he gave a small nod.

Fundy gripped the empty water bucket as he started to walk out the stable “You’re not going to follow me to the well. Right your majesty?” Fundy asked, a little hesitant and scared the king would want to follow and observe him more.

“Please call me Eret” He replied following the other as he moved towards him. “Okay” Fundys voice was soft, acknowledging the fact that the king had not answered his question. He paid no attention to it as he slowly walked down the makeshift path, he had made to the closest water well.

It wasn’t a far trip, but it felt like one for Fundy as the royal strutted behind him. The silence was painful, his hands tightening on the bucket as he looked down at his clothes, they were dirty from earlier and something a commoner would wear nothing like the fancy clean clothes the person behind him wore.

“Do you follow people often?” Fundy shyly whispered out as he slowed down his walking, his tail wagging after seeing the fountain in the distance.

Eret laughed at the comment “Well I may not be following you; we could be walking the same direction for all you know” his voice was affectionate as he teased the Fundy, observing how the fox hybrid reacted to certain things.

Fundy stopped when he made it to the fountain, turning around the face the king “Well, are you following me then?” Fundy smiled as he looked at the taller man. Eret chuckled as he walked to an old chair, moving his cape to sit down “I am indeed. Do you want me to leave?” Eret questioned.

Fundy thought about if for a second, he shook his head indication a ‘no’ to the other as he began to collect water in his bucket. “Do you do this every day?” Eret asked, observing how the other moved and collected water.

“The same thing every day” Fundy sighed at the answer, his life seemed so plain, and it was. Fundy glanced up at Eret for a second seeming like he wanted to say something but decided against it.

“That seems so boring, why don’t you try something more fun?” Eret questioned as he slowly lifted his crown off, admiring the rainbow jewels that laid in the plated gold. Fundy didn’t answer immediately, actually thinking about his answer.

“I don’t know, this is what I do. I look after the horses because that’s what I’ve always done” Fundy pulled the now full bucket out the well, his arms getting a slight strain as he carried the heavy object.

Eret stood up and walked to the fox placing his crown back on his head, he ruffled the others ginger hair before grabbing the bucket from his hands, earning a surprised gasp from the other. Fundys hands went up to touch his ears, the king had touched them.

“E-Eret?” fundy mumbled out as he watched the king carry the bucket he once held, the king not having intention of giving the thing back to him. “Come, the horses need their water, don’t they?” Eret giggled as the foxes face blushed slightly, his heart fluttering in his chest. “Yes… they do” Fundy mumbled out as he began walking to the king.

-

Fundy and Eret had met up again over the next few months, Eret always initiated there meet ups. He came to the stable and they talked, and the king even helped him every once and a while with his chores he repeated. Sometimes they would have tea in the garden and once even in the Kings office. Fundy noticed that Eret wore flower crowns more than his royal one. They looked nice on the king.

They had begun to form a progressive friendship, so it came as a surprise on the situation the two where in at this moment. It was late at night, both Fundy and Eret were wearing their nightwear. Eret was calm as he laid peacefully in his bed, looking up at the agitated fox above him. Fundy looked like he was in a rush, slightly out of breath as he sat on the King, his legs straddling him as he held a small dagger tightly with both of his hands, threatening the king.

Fundys hands where shaky as he looked into the other eyes “I am going to kill you” he said in between breaths, begging for the King to became scared in any way. His hands tightening on the dagger.

“Really?” Eret gave out as sigh, as he made eye contact with the smaller man “Why?” He questioned the other, a loving expression on his face as he gave a small smiled. Not seeming to be fazed on the situation.

“Because I hate you” Fundy said seriously, his breath shaky as the air they shared became hotter the langer they were there. “No, no you don’t” Eret replied to the bold comment, as he watched the others expression become confused.

“I-I do!” Fundy responded louder trying to make his point come across more convincing. “Fundy… you don’t hate me” Eret repeated watching as the others grip on the dagger loosened.

“Then… Then why do I feel weird every time you visit?” His voice was soft, trying to get the other to understand his feeling. “Why am I scared of you getting too close to me?” Erets hands came up as he placed them on the ginger’s thighs.

“If this isn’t hate, then what is it?” He looked down at the others chest, his ears going down as he tried to ignore the guilty feeling he felt, Eret had treated him so well and yet here he was threatening him.

“Well, you could love me?” Eret spoke looking for the shocked reaction he knew he would get. Fundys head immediately looked up again, confused on the words the other one said. “I don’t love you!” his voice going a bit higher as Erets thumb began to rub soothing circles on his outer thighs.

Eret smiled grabbing the dagger from fundy as placing it on his bedside table as he questioned the fox “Don’t you?” He said calmly, seeing the other think hard on the question, allowing him to take away the weapon he once held.

Fundy gave out a small giggle, lowering his head as to not look at the other “Even if I do love you, you’re the King. You can never love me back.” He said softly, laughing at how shameful he was acting right now.

“It’s the fact that I’m king that I _can_ love you. Nobody can stop me from loving you, because nobody has power over me” Eret spoke as his hands began to move slowly move upwards, a serious tone indicated he wasn’t joking.

“People will judge you” Fundy replied as he placed his shaky hand on Erets chest, wondering if he had the right, but he didn’t care. He just wanted a place to hold his weight for a few seconds.

“Who are they to judge the King” Eret chuckled, a small tint of blush on his cheeks. The room was dark only being lit up by the candle of the bedside of Eret. His hands tightening as they now laid on the fox’s hips.

Fundy was silent, he was feeling terrible about the situation, he just found out he loved the person under him. It was so bizarre that he found the situation slightly funny. It was even funnier that Eret seemed to understand him more than himself.

“Please… Please love me.” Fundy spoke out, a small smile on his face as he waited for the kings answer, hoping the other would say no so he could feel less shitty on the situation.

“I already love you” Eret looked up his hands moving up and down the others side, noticing how the other seemed to shiver and calm down when he did it. His eyes seemed to look down at the shirt Fundy wore.

Fundy spoke “Then prove it” Erets hands stopped as he heard the words, Fundy leaning closer to him “Kiss me” Fundy words were serious, the brunette’s hand then cupped his cheek as he was pulled into a kiss. Their lips where soft, both indulging into the moment as none of them dared to proceed forward.

Eret was first to break the kiss, their lips were still so close to each other, they could feel the heat of the others breath on each other. Fundys eyes were slightly drowsy, wanting nothing more then the kiss Eret again. “Please… more” fundys words were like a whisper.

“Can we go all the way then?” Eret questioned, his eyed half lit with lust, but he wouldn’t go any further without the other agreeing first. Fundy gave a small nod “Yes” he spoke as he straightened his posture and took off his shirt. After the shirt was discarded, he looked at eret, silently motioning for the other to do the same.

Eret got the hint as he started to take off his shirt, the position uncomfortable but he made it work. Fundys hand touched the others stomach, his blush deepening as he stared at the defined muscles. His hands lightly traveling down as it touched the waistband on his pants.

Eret eyes travelled over the torso of the ginger, his skin was pale which surprised him, his eyes fixated on the collarbone and crook of the man’s neck, wanting nothing more than to plant kisses all over his body.

“Can I kiss you again?” Eret asked, fundy nodding slightly as he bent down to kiss the king, erets hand grabbing the back of the others neck and deepening the kiss, licking the foxes bottom lip, asking for entrance and fundy complied, opening it slightly as erets tongue slipped into his mouth exploring every inch of it.

Fundy whined into the kiss, his hands planted firmly onto the others chest, his fingers still trembling slightly from earlier. Eret couldn’t help but feel pleased with that noise, wanting to hear it again. He broke the kiss once he felt shaky hands grab at his waistband. Eret laughed as Fundy seemed to chase after his lips.

Then soon realised that it would be a hassle to remove their pants in that position, so they momentarily broke their pose. Fundy getting off the other and removing his pants and Eret did the same with his.

Once they where fully naked they got back they tried getting back into their heated session once again, both of their face’s bright red from the immense skin contact they had now. Fundy was sitting on Erets lap, contact definitely there as he felt Erets erection against his ass, his tail swaying a little faster at how turned on it felt.

“You’re so pretty Fundy. You make me feel human” Eret cooed. His breath hitching as Fundy grinded back onto him. His hands making there way up his thighs once again. “You remind me that I don’t always have to be a king” he said softly, his blush thickening as he looked at the person above him.

Fundy panted softly, his hand placed on Erets shoulder for some support as he began to actively grind backwards, biting his lip every once and a while to supress a moan. “Don’t say that… I just treated you like a-anyone else would” Fundy replied his breath hitching mid-sentence as he became more and more needy, loving the friction yet wanting more.

“That’s not true, you and me are equals when we are togeth-“ Erets sentence was cut off midway, his thoughts getting put on hold as the connection stopped and the hand on his shoulder tightened significantly.

Fundy had lifted his hips up slightly, his faced beat red and scrunched up as he moved the fingers that where in his mouth out and slipped a prepped finger into himself, trying to get used to them as fast as possible, the foreign feeling strange at first.

Eret hands gripped tightly at the others hips, the sight in front of him was too erotic to not get turned on. The way the other’s face began to turn into one of pleasure. The way when he entered another finger into his hole, his hips bucked, and he let out a whine.

Fundy almost embarrassingly moaned loudly, his face looking up now at Eret, the King was terribly aroused, his now fully erect dick not getting any attention for quite some time now. He felt almost bad for him but the sensation of a third finger entering him distracted these thoughts.

Eret blushed at the erotic sounds actively spilling out of the gingers mouth. Fundy looked so beautiful right now, his body flushed and his face and shoulders holding a blush, that he probably held as well. His face suddenly winced in pain; Fundy had gripped his shoulder so tightly his nails had begun to dig into him.

Fundy noticed to slight jerk of the brunette under him, noticing how his grip was hurting him so he loosened it. His fingers gently coming out of him, his voice shaky as he let out deep breaths.

“I-I’m sorry” Fundy said sheepishly. Eret just smiled, speaking softly and trying to prevent his hips from moving upwards to get attention. “It’s alright” he spoke.

Fundy gave a small nod, taking Eret’s word for it as his now unoccupied hand scarcely grabbed Erets member, leading it to his hole. He looked back into eret’s eyes, making sure they locked eyes as he slowly moved down onto the Brunettes dick.

Eret groaned at the feeling, his hands pulling Fundy down more, trying to get more and more of the warmth around him. Fundy gave out a throaty moan, his voice going higher as the man filled him up. “E-Eret wait” his words where soft as the movements all stopped, he was out of breath.

“Do you need more time?” Eret questioned, holding himself back from doing anything stupid like pushing Fundy too far. Fundy gave a shy nod as they waited for the ginger to adjust before moving down again until Eret was fully in him.

They stayed like that for a few seconds before Fundy tested the waters and gave a light bounce. Both men gave a look of wanting more, the pleasure ending lasting a little too soon for both of their liking.

Fundy then moved more up before dropping once again, an erotic moan coming from Fundy. Eret gave the other some help as he lifted fundy up with his hands and lightly matched small thrusts of his hips to match when he came down.

Fundy was now actively moaning and bouncing onto eret’s cock, his pride completely gone as he let his voice run free in front of the king “E-Eret! Feels good~” fundy moaned after Eret hit a certain part in him.

Eret hummed in acknowledgement and then started to aim for that spot, trying to please the fox. Fundy panted as he tried to speed up his bouncing, he looked down at the king and blushed. Eret looked so handsome right now, a blush covering his face. His brown fluffy hair slightly stuck to his head from sweating.

“Oh n-no~ I think I- I may love ahh~ you” Fundy moaned out loudly, his legs becoming weak as his thrusts became sloppy, to his disappointment. Eret noticing the change as swopping their positions so that he was on top now.

“I think I like this position more. Mmn~ I can kiss you again” Eret said softly as he pulled Fundy into a passionate kiss. Taking control of the situation and thrusting hard into Fundy silencing the moans that came out the others mouth.

Fundy wrapped his arms around Erets neck pulling him closer as he started to feel his orgasm arising. Eret continued to abuse the others prostrate, his tongue dancing with fundys.

Fundy broke the kiss for some air, panting loudly as he let out a long whine. “F-Feel weird~ Eret~” Fundy moaned feeling himself come undone. Eret was close as well as his own trusts soon became sloppy.

They continued until they both reached their climax Eret gently riding it out as they shared the breath between themselves. Eret staring down at the other as they slowly game down from their highs, just wanting the moment to last that much longer.

“You’re so. Beautiful” Eret whispered to Fundy placing a small kiss onto the others forehead. Fundys ear slightly twitching at the close sensation.

“Eret…” Fundy gave a spall whimper as Eret pulled out of him. “W-What happens now…” He mumbled as Eret placed himself next to him and cot comfortable on the bed.

Eret gave a small chuckle “Well first we need to get you cleaned up” Erets head turned to the fox who was now looking back at him, his pink face still flushed. “A-And then?” the ginger questioned, hoping to clear their situation up.

“Then it’s up to you to decide. You could stay. With me, in my castle. Or you could go back to you’re stable and we can continue to visit each other. Or you could leave… although I wouldn’t really like that option” Eret replied.

Fundy gave it a small thought, his chest tightening at the response… no he didn’t want to leave, he wanted to stay with Eret and enjoy a life of Fun… He didn’t want to go back to his same old stable job. “You… I want to stay” Fundy said firmly “I want to stay with you… please.”

Eret smiled as he grabbed the smaller man’s hand “I’d like that, Fundy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a nightmare to write  
> For you to have my dreamnoblade you have to take everything else i have... it's a two way relationship 👉👈
> 
> Please remember that REQUESTS ARE OPEN AND YOU CAN REQUEST ANYTHING PLEASE I NEED IDEAS
> 
> Comment's keep me motivated :)


	5. Aircraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity x Technoblade (Quacknoblade)
> 
> w// biting, Hate sex, bondage (kinda), Kidnapping, Slight Steampunk theme, Dub-Consent.
> 
> Request by: ItsAmber1st [on wattapad]  
> [REQUESTS FOR CHAPTER'S ARE OPEN PLEASE]

Techno stared down at his pocket watch, watching the thin clock hand tik a few more times until the longer hand finally moved. It was 19:00 pm in the afternoon, the perfect time to watch the sunset in Technoblades opinion. He looked up into the sky, the clouds where beautiful from where he stood, hearing the gears of the Aircraft he stood on made him calmer in a sense.

He couldn’t help but feel relaxed. Techno lived by himself, not letting anyone come onto this ship, this place was the only place he could take comfort in. It had everything he had ever created here, and it was the only thing he could guarantee wouldn’t betray him, because he created it with his own hands.

He closed his watch and tucked it away into his pocket, grabbing the big gold medal out to admire instead. He sighed at the heavy object the words ‘#1 place. Congratulations’ engraved onto it. His fingers tightening slightly before he took a step back then deep breath in. Techno then threw the object right overboard the ship, disappearing into the clouds he sailed across.

He chuckled at the action. “They gave me a gold medal. What am I supposed to do with gold? Second got Silver and third got bronze!” He spoke softly to himself “At least give me a metal I can melt down and use” he said bitterly.

Techno only entered these competitions to show he saw still number one, to make sure people knew he hadn’t lost his touch.

He thought back to the events of the day. The event still fresh in his head. Philza and him had spoke together for almost the whole event, despise them being competitors. Tommy smack talked him even after he had lost. Dream although he wasn’t the most entertaining of competitors, he was by far the most challenging.

His first match was against Quackity which costed him half of his prize money, but that didn’t matter because the absolute fury the other had let out was enough to make up for the lost cash.

[ _A while ago Quackity had made a scene on how he could never get a good placement in the competitions because he was mostly put up against the best players. Techno thinking it would be funny said that in all events if he were paired up with Quackity in the first round, if he won, he would only take half the money the first-place price was offered instead of the full._

 _Event leaders, although being sceptical at the statement started pairing them first together. Knowing techno was the best Mechanic in the world, having won the world champion ‘Robot Combat League’ multiple times took this as a way to save money and not end up paying the winner full amount._ ]

Skeppy had caught him observing the other robots that his invention would be fighting against, Skeppy taking this as an opportunity to talk to him although techno shut him down half of the time. Wilbur was just there for some reason, which confused the pinkette.

“Wilbur you have such talent” He mumbled out as the sunset started to end, the sky getting darker as the orange rays disappeared. “You could have been so much… too bad you gave it all up for _music_ ” He said with disappointment laced in his tone. Techno although being close friends with Wilbur lost some respect for the man when he gave up making inventions to follow his so called ‘dream’.

Techno gave out a long sigh, the sunset was over so he could get some rest now. He straightened his posture and the slight tilt of position his copper crown had made. The item wasn’t a real crown it was practically just a decoration, but it made him feel powerful.

He turned around and started walking. The heels on his shoe’s clicking against the metal he stood on as he made his way into the large Aircraft. Once inside he could hear the slight sound of cogs turn, and steam blow from the boiler room. Another day done, it’s was time for the king to get some well needed sleep he thought to himself.

-

A loud groan came out of the sleeping Technoblades mouth, his back was killing him. His nose scrunched up slightly as a small drip of water landed onto his head, and when he finally caught the smell of oil his eyes shot open… to his demise he had a blindfold on.

The now awake man was slightly distressed, but he kept calm. Techno muttered out a small curse before saying “Well this isn’t my bed” out loud. Techno thought hard as he tried to analyse where he was. This wasn’t his Aircraft or an Aircraft at all; no this was a mechanical Air _ship_ judging from the wood and oil smell, and the engine sound he faintly heard.

He pulled at his hands but the chair he was restraint to kept him still. This truly was an alarming situation because he couldn’t understand at all how he got here, or who brought him here, or why someone would even need to kidnap him.

The sound of a door unlocking brough him out of his thoughts, turning his head towards the sound. The door was closed behind the person and both people in the room didn’t speak, Techno wondering who would speak first.

The blindfold pulled off him in a hurry and Techno was then looking up at Quackity. “Techno! Hey! You finally awake I see.” He said in his usual cheery voice. Techno just had a blank stare on his face, slightly ignoring the younger man in front of him as he looked at the room, he was in.

Techno’s eyes focusing back of Quackity when the others voice changed into a darker tone “Any longer and I would have to wake you up myself” Quackity smiled at the sinister remark.

Techno gave out a long sigh “What going on?” he questioned the other, knowing this was Quackity he was just trying to be cool or something. “I’m glad you asked! I just we-“Quackity was cut off by techno. “No, I mean tell my why I’m tied to a chair on what I pressure is… _your_ Airship” Techno interrupted.

Quackity chuckled lightly, of course techno knew what type of ship he was on. He tilted his head as he gave a misleading soft look on his face “Well I’m here to clear things up, get a little pay back. Maybe even nock you down a peg, _or few_ ” Quackity then bent down to undie Techno’s legs, allowing the other to then walk around freely in the room if you didn’t count the tight mechanical cuffs around his hands.

Techno laughed at the comment standing up to stretch his legs slightly “You know I’m better then you right? Be it inventions or physical fighting, I’m better than you in both” Quackity got irritated at the comment, turning around, and lifting his hands up defensively.

“Yeah, Yeah. Your good at everything, I should know, I’ve gone up against you first in everything! I’ve lost enough to know your amazing” Quackitys words where salty and bitter, an obvious sore spot that techno couldn’t help but feel a little proud about.

A cocky smile forming on techno’s face as the slightly shorter person sat on the chair he used to be tied up on. “Well, I’m glad you notice how much better I am than” Techno suddenly got cut off himself as he his restrained hands were pulled roughly forwards making Techno stumble forwards and fall onto Quackitys lap with an ‘umpf’ his impact making his crown abruptly fall of his head.

The rough impact of his stomach and Quackitys legs making him grumble in pain. “And I’m glad you realise you need to be taught a lesson! I mean please do speak up if you don’t” An evil smirk came onto Quackitys face. “But think carefully! Because right now, everything you hold dear is in my possession.”

Techno was silent, he needed to think for a second, Quackity was right. Techno wasn’t on his ship; in fact, he didn’t even know where his ship and everything on it was at this moment. He didn’t know what Quackity had of his or didn’t. It made the man shiver at the realisation.

After Quackity heard no response his one hand resting on Technos back and the other gently patting the others soft pink air. A wide smirk on his lips “Oh~? Does the ‘ _Blood god’_ like being put in his place? God, I bet being the best gets _boring._ ”

Techno grit his teeth, he wanted to respond but the slight thrill that this sent him was exhilarating. His breath hitches as Quackitys hand slowly went lower and lower, his hand near the waistband of Technos pants and his teasing fingers teased their way into them.

The pinkette tried the wiggle out of the cuffs, ultimately failing and only hurting his wrists in the process. The position was embarrassing enough, the taller being bent over the shorter one’s legs. “This _fun_ for you?” He gave out a breath chuckle at his own words.

Quackity shifted Technos shirt up and his other hand cheekily pulled down Techno’s pants “I mean why wouldn’t it be?” His words where distant as Quackity focused on the creamy skin that continued to reveal itself. A few scars emitting as well.

“I wish I could make you feel how humiliating the past year has been” Quackitys breath was soft as his hand lifted slightly and his eyes eyed the flushed ass that Techno had. Techno was blushing, he felt obliged to reply, “It’s your- _smack_ fault!” Techno’s voice pitched lightly as the burning feeling on his ass.

Techno muttered out a small _bastard._ Quackity smiled sinisterly, his hand soothing the mark before repeating the harsh action again but harder. “Actually, I would like an apology from you as well. We’ll make it game even! Every time you feel my hand hit you, say your sorry, m’kay?” Techno let out a whimper his whole face flushed now.

Again, Quackitys hand collided with the now red flesh, a grumble coming out of techno. Quackity frowned “Techno” His voice was stern as another hand harshly hit him. “s-sorry” his voice was like a whisper. “Louder~” Quackity cooed as he continued to hit the same spot over and over again, watching as Techno became louder with each hit, probably trying to become more convincing as more pain came.

With one last hit Techno almost shouted out his response. “I’m Sorry! P-Please! I’m _really_ s-sorry alright” Techno whimpered as the other rubbed the crimson skin soothingly, taking note of how the skin seemed to radiate heat.

“If only you actually meant it” His voice was low as his fingers came to his own mouth, sticking two of the digits in before lubricating them up with his own spit. Techno lightly panted as he lowered his head cowardly only glad the pain had somewhat stopped, although his mind and ego hated every bit of this, his body betrayed him his slight hard on proof of it.

Taking the slick fingers out of his mouth, he spoke “You never know how to take a joke, taking everything seriously and… It really infuriates me how much of a pain in ass you become” Quackity watched the trembling body flinch with discomfort as he entered a finger into the pinkette.

The foreign feeling frightening as his heart began to beat faster, his hips moving to get at least some stimulation to that area. Quackity bullied another finger into him as he saw the other try to get off, he looked pitiful.

After the fingers were moving easily in and out of the pink haired man, he took the digits out, ignoring the needy whine that left Techno’s mouth. “Fuck, you’re pathetic” Quackity grinned as he manhandled the taller into a different position.

Techno was now back against the floor, his hands cuffed above his head as the chair acted as a metal bar between his arms so that they were practically pinned. His shirt now scrunched up to reveal almost all his chest as his pants and underwear where completely discarded.

Quackity between his legs as he admired the face that Techno was making. “I hate you so much Techno” He said sharply as he placed a hand on techno’s shoulder, weighing down on it as he pushed his clothed crotch more into the exposed Techno.

Techno’s breath hitched surprisingly as the other made the action. Slightly enjoying how the shorter man could make him cower. “That m-makes two of us th-then” his voice slightly shaky, as the Mexican’s other hand started to unbuckle his own pants.

“I am going to make you hate yourself… Break down every single one of your walls, blade” By Quackitys voice it sounded like he was genuinely upset and Techno if he wasn’t in this situation would feel guilty about his actions.

“haa… Wai-Ahh!!” Techno tried to talk but was cut of by the agonising pain he felt at his hole. Techno threw his head back, and he started doing something he hadn’t done in years crying. Hot salty tears running down his flushed face.

Quackity laughed at the sight. He had entered techno with no lubrification on his dick, only the left over spit he had used before when he stretched Techno out. Entering the sub all at once filling him up to the brim in an instant.

The shorter male leaned in and whispered to Techno “Am I hurting you?” in a deeper voice. Techno took a deep breath in, biting his bottom lip as he nodded franticly, Quackity humming in acknowledgement.

Quackitys hips moved back slightly before thrusting hard into the pinkette. Techno letting out a staggered moan as the other seemed to hit so deep within him. “I’m glad” Quackity said with a groan feeling the tight warmth around his dick.

Quackitys started to repeatedly thrust into the bottom hard, as he kissed the older male harshly, grinning into it as techno tried to resist against the cuffs. Techno whined at the intense situation, mind and body clouded by pain and pleasure and he couldn’t even stop the violation.

Quackity took this as an opportunity to explore the others mouth, loving every moment of this. Techno couldn’t help but moan into the kiss, his body shuddering as Quackity found his prostrate and continued to ram into it.

Quackity broke the short kiss and continued small kisses to the others neck, kissing all the way until he got to the crook of the others neck. “Ahh~ P-Please wa-Wait! Haa~ Ah!” Techno moaned loudly, his face burning red from embarrassment and his tears.

Quackitys kisses stopped as he pulled away from Technos neck and admired the pathetic sight under him, blushing lightly at the thought that he did this to the almighty technoblade. “All I want to hear from you is ‘I’m sorry sir~’” Quackity said before going back to the neck he was slowly marking.

Technoblade blushed, even if he wanted to stop, he couldn’t bring himself to say it. His sentences where so broken that he doubted Quackity would understand the olders pleas. A pit slowly starting to form in his stomach as his built up please raised.

Quackity then bit harshly into techno’s neck, blood pouring out the deep wound as Quackity lapped the crimson liquid with his tongue, blood still managing to escape and drop down onto the floor and stain the white shirt that he had on.

Techno croaked out a moan as more and more tears spilled out “I-im ahh- s-sorry~ ha haa~” he cried. The sound of endless ticking of the ship mixed with the loud sound of skin on skin contact and panting.

“S-Sir I’m so s-sorry~! Ahgh~” The pinkette said close to his climax. Quackity pulled away as his one hand gripped Techno’s hips roughly, the other going to wipe away the iron tasting liquid from his lips.

“That’s right, crumble. Break down all of your iron walls Technoblade!” Quackily laughed as he noticed they where both close, speeding up his thrusts, his face twisting in pleasure. Techno felt so hot around him and he loved the feeling of himself melting in the heat.

Techno couldn’t think straight, everything was just so overwhelming. His vision blurring as Quackity sped up and after a few more thrusts the tight knot in his stomach finally eased as he reached his high and released.

Quackitys eyes focused on techno like a predator and he continued to watch the show beneath him. Techno whining as squirming as his hole continued to be pounded into. Fresh hot tears coming down at the overstimulation of his body being used.

“God~ You’re so erotic techno~” He grumbled out as his thrusts became sloppy then kissing the crying mess beneath him he used to have some respect for. Using Technos body until he came himself, riding it out in hope for the taller he be filled to the brim with nothing but him.

Techno whimpered at the sensation, Quackitys hot seed deep within him. A small “s-sorry” coming from him, but it was drowned out by the crying that techno was doing.

After a few seconds Quackity pulled out, not wanting to overstimulate the sub any more than he already had. His breath slightly staggered at he pulled up and fixed his pants.

His hand reached for a key that was in his pocket as he uncuffed Techno. Techno just shakily bringing his hands down into a more comfortable and less painful position. Quackity standing up and walking to the door.

Opening it before taking a second to look back at the crying mess on his floor. “Once your done crying like a little bitch meet me at the front of my ship, I’ll give you your shit back then” His voice was soft but his words where harsh as he stepped out the room closing it from behind him.

Techno looked at the sealing as he tried to catch his breath, his shaky hand going to wipe away his tears as his legs slowly closed. He knew if he tried to stand up, he would fall. Phil had told him that my ego would be the death of him, he never believed him but perhaps he was right he thought.

His stomach felt _filled_ and his wrists, thighs and neck hurt like hell. “This is w-what you get” he said quietly to himself, a small, pained smile coming onto his face because all he could think of was _“ **Karma’s a fucking bitch.”**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is to much top techno out there, please do take some propaganda.  
> Idk how to write steampunk I'M SORRY! i do apologize if you expected a full on sex machin--- what? :0  
> New book coming soon [chap 2 >:D]
> 
> Please remember that REQUESTS ARE OPEN AND YOU CAN REQUEST ANYTHING PLEASE I NEED IDEAS
> 
> Comment's keep me motivated :)


	6. Glass Windows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream x Technoblade (DreamNoblade)
> 
> w// overstimulation, blowjobs, rivals, Alternate Mafia Universe, Slight Public Sex
> 
> Request by: Ms IA  
> [REQUESTS FOR CHAPTER'S ARE OPEN PLEASE]

Dream let out a loud groan as the air is his lungs were knocked out of himself, his back hitting the wall harshly as his face twisted in discomfort. His eyes wondering to the cheeky smile the pinkette had across his face though his broken mask.

Techno was panting, almost out of breath as he wiped the blood from his cut open lip, a chuckle coming from his lips as he heard his friends cheer him on. Dream was slightly upset as he watched the shorter male walk away.

Him and Techno often got into fights when crossing each other in the streets and arguing which usually turned into a 1 on 1 fist fight, their group of friends always supporting their brawl outs. Usually, the fight went either way, they were both incredibly skilled, so they often tied or the person having the better day won.

Techno and Dream were both the next heirs to their respectable ‘gangs’ although they often didn’t like to use that word to much, because of how unformal it sounded. Since Dream and Techno were both the same age, Techno only having 2 months on the other the competition was tough.

Both grew up being told that the other was bad and that they were their rival, always being told to be better and never let the other get close. And their rivalry only grew as the years went on.

Techno turned to Wilbur and smiled at him “Another win for the blade, brother” Techno couldn’t help but feel happy, the burning glares of all of dreams friends as well as dream only fuelling his ego. “Big Mans going to beat the shit out of you” Tommy barged into the conversation as he always seemed to do.

Wilbur laughed at his brothers “Easy solution is to not tell Dad at all” he then smiled as he started walking the opposite away from the agro group of men that where now helping their friend. The rest of Techno’s group following Wilbur.

“I don’t care if Philza knows, he switched up on me! I can’t change my ways that fast” Techno replied to his group of friends. Skeppy barging in now “I mean you do have a point; rivals can’t just become lovers that easily” he laughed as techno cringed at his words.

“Well, you seemed to be having an off day, Dreamie~” Sapnap cooed as George helped the blonde up and tried to help him regain his balance. Dream frowning in displease as he leaned on George for support.

“Shut up Sapnap” His voice was upset as he pouted on his loss, making sure to remind himself that he would get back at the pink haired male soon enough. Sapnap just laughed and George even let out a small chuckle.

“Puffy isn’t going to be happy about this, you know what she told you about fighting Techno” Bad chimed. Feeling a bit bad because like everyone else he too did slightly encourage the fight to happen.

“Don’t talk about my mom right now, I’m too distressed to think about that” Dream joked but his words held slight truth in them, pushing off of the shorter brunette that helped him regain his balance.

-

Techno was angry, so angry that he barged into his rival’s headquarters, not caring about the consequences that would away him. His fists where clenched as he walked straight past everyone and towards the elevator. “Bitch is probably on the top floor” he mumbled to himself as he waited for the elevator doors to open.

After waiting a few seconds, a small ding was heard and the doors opened, George was the only one in there, a surprised expression on his face at the sight of the Angry gang leader waiting for the lift that he stood idly in.

The man just tilted his head in confusion as he mumbled out a “Techno?” wondering why the other showed up so unexpectedly. Techno never responded only glaring at George to step out the lift which he got the hint and did.

Techno walked into the lift, stepping in alone as he turned to the floors, looking behind him at the person who stood still observing him “What floor is dream?” Techno mumbled out as he watched George eyes go wide.

“Top flo-“before George could finish Techno had already pushed the button, being interrupted by the sound of doors closing and techno disappearing behind them.

Techno folded his arms as he felt the elevator start to move, his stomach turning a bit, but he paid no attention to it, all he could focus on was how much he wanted to shout at the blonde. He sighed as he tried to calm himself his eyes counting the floors as they went up.

The doors opened and Techno took a step out, eying the area as he searched for a place that could be Dreams, once he spotted a door that didn’t have a glass door, he walked towards it, knowing dream would probably have the most obnoxious one.

Techno barged into the large room, large doors opening suddenly as the Blonde immediately looked up from his Computer at the sudden intrusion. Techno watched as the confused expression soon turned into a devious smirk, it irritated him how obnoxious Dream was.

“What the fuck was going through your head when you sent me that crap?” Techno questioned as he walked right up to the dark wooden desk. His words hostile and his teeth gritting at the thought of the others ‘gift’.

Dream leaned back into his chair, a pleased look on his face as he pretended to act innocent “I thought it was a pretty nice gift considering we are going to get married” Dreams hands lifted defensively.

“ _Nice?_ You sent me a fucking wedding dress! Do I _look_ like I wear dresses you prick?” Techno boiled with anger as dream seemed too loath in his fury “Did me beating you the other day hit _that_ much of a sore spot?” Techno responded as Dream stood up from his chair.

“Can’t take a joke. Now can you Techno?” Dream said with bitter and salt laced into his words, his own voice starting to deepen as he felt himself get a little angry. “You think I want to bet married to you? If it weren’t for that dumb alliance, I wouldn’t even bother myself with your shit!” He responded rather aggressively.

Techno sighed as he walked around the table to get closer to the taller man, his hand making harsh contact with dreams face. Dreams head moving to the side slightly as the burning sensation on his cheek stuck.

Techno walked closer to the Dream making the other back up and sit back down in his chair, techno’s hand coming to grab the chair next to dream as he leaned in closer. His voice was low as his and dreams face was only inches apart “Alliance or not, you’d still be obsessed with me.” Techno said looking straight into the blazing emerald eyes that stared back at him.

Dreams eyes wondered across the pinkettes face, his eyes admiring the porcelain skin and ruby eyes Techno had. His eyes focusing on the pink lips that called to him. In that moment dream cupped Technos cheek and pulled him into a kiss, closing the distance between them and enjoying the fact that the shorter tasted of champagne.

Techno let out a squeak taking a step back and pulling away from dreams touch, breaking the kiss as his hand moves over his mouth, his eyes wide from the action that dream did.

Dream was surprised as he watched Techno’s face go dark red with a blush, his eyes frantic and his body language going softer. The sight intrigued dream. Was the kiss that much of a big deal, he thought to himself.

The silence between them went on for so long that it was almost sickening. The air felt to tense, like you could cut it with a knife type of tense. Techno awkwardly turned his head, trying to cover up his face that was obviously heating up.

Techno mumbled out a small “W-We will take about this l-later” trying to get out the room as fast as possible. Not wanting to embarrass himself anymore and just wanting to get far, far away from dream.

Dream was taken back about the reaction. Never in his life did he think that the Techno could ever be cute and yet here he was thinking the man in front of him was nothing but cute. It made dream want to tease him about it.

“You’re not scared of kissing people, right?” Dream cooed, a sly smirk coming onto his lips as he watched Techno flinch under his words. Techno had to respond, if he didn’t retaliate, he would just be proving the other right.

Techno cleared his throat before faking confidence and talking back to dream “I’m not thank you very much, I’ll have you know many people have told me I am a fantastic kisser” He lied, Techno was lying so hard right now, and he wasn’t sure if Dream knew or not.

 _“Oh?_ Is that so?” Dream taunted, going along with the act as he set up his own little trap, just waiting for the pig to fall in it.

Techno nodded his head “Yes! In fact, people have come to me and begged to see what my mouth can do!” Okay now techno knew this was taking it to far, but he was a little deep to back down the story now.

“That’s fascinating, now that you mention that I want to see it for myself” Dreams paced his hands on the others shoulder as his foot jabbed the back of techno’s leg, making Techno fall knees first in front of dream who was sitting in his chair “Mind showing me what wonders your mouth can do.”

Techno was screwed not only was he digging his own grave, but he was now willingly walking himself into it “W-Well maybe n-not right now” He stuttered, he was slightly nervous, and techno was never nervous.

“Doesn’t the great Technoblade always come prepared?” Dream was loving every moment of this, this was exhilarating. A side that probably nobody knew Techno had, and that he got to experience first-hand. His hand cupping techno’s face as he rubbed this thumb across techno’s plum lips.

Techno leaned into his hand, noticing what he had walked into. Dreams eyes where dark, a darker green that Dream only had when he was _hungry,_ the type of eyes he had when he knew he was going to win.

Techno’s breath hitched as he took a deep breath in, he bit his lip as his shaky hands slowly came up to dreams pants, looking up at dream. His face flushed as he started to undo the belt on Dreams pants.

Dream couldn’t help but feel stunned again, techno was going along with it. He watched as the sub undid his buttons and started to shuffle the fabric down. Dreams hand moving back from techno’s cheek as they rested in the long silky cherry blossom hair that Techno had.

Techno eyed the bulge that formed in Dreams underwear, his hands gripping at the waistband as they pulled the fabric down, his breath seemed to get stuck in this throat at dreams size, it was _impressive_ to say the least.

“C’mon, show me what that mouth can do Techno~” Dream taunted the other, watching at techno gripped his cock and leaned forward giving the top a kitten lick, the action making dream groan quietly as his face heated up slightly.

Techno then trailed his tongue from dreams base all the way up, making eye contact almost enticing dream with his actions, Dreams half lit eyes looking into the others as his grip on Technos hair tightened, getting impatient and motioning for him to move on.

Techno took the tip of dream in his mouth sucking lightly before moving down to take more. His eyes closing as he felt the taller slowly guide his head further down. He hummed softly at the sensation, bobbing his head slowly as he tried to take the full length.

Dreams face scrunched up, opening his mouth slightly as his breath became heavy. He whispered out a soft, breathy “Techno” as he watched the pinkette suck him off, his stomach turning with pleasure.

Techno was kind of embarrassed at how dreams deep voice gave his butterflies. Technos had literally saying _fuck it_ , he would rather just take pleasure in the situation then worry about his crumbled pride.

Dream let out a shaky breath, techno had sped up the pace and although he wasn’t the best at blow jobs, the older was still not the worst he had had.

Techno felt dreams grip tighten, knowing dream was close he thought to tease the other a bit, slowing down as he heard a displeased whine from the blonde in front of him. Dream gave a small sigh before he roughly shoved technos head down onto his cock.

Techno let out a surprised squeak, his head now not in his control as dream fucked his mouth, a small prick at his eyes as they became glossy at the intrusion, his mouth opening as wide as he could trying to accommodate the other.

Dream moaned loudly, he was so close and when he saw the respected Technoblade shed a tear, the drop falling down his flushed face it turned him on so much, using the others mouth until he found satisfaction.

And with one final thrust, Dream pushed techno all the way down keeping the others head there as he released right into techno’s mouth, Techno swallowing down his gag reflex as he felt the hot, salty liquid fill his mouth.

Dream panted, still hungry eyes watching as he loosened his grip on techno’s hair, the other slowly taking his mouth off his dick, spit attached to the pinkettes lips and his tip, “God Techno you’re so sexy right now” Dream said between breaths.

Techno covered his mouth with his hand, squinting his eyes as he swallowed the substance in his mouth. After he did, he finally was able to take a deep breath through his mouth again, techno taking his own thumb and wiping the spilled cum from the side if his lips, licking it off his finger before he spoke.

“You came in my mouth, dipsh-” Dream cut him off with a kiss, shoving his tongue into technos mouth, tasting himself as he deepened the hot kiss, the make out session beginning as Dream slowly started to strip Techno.

Techno pushed against dreams chest, standing up into a more comfortable position as he glared at Dream. He leaned against dream desk before he smirked. Techno started to take off his _own_ clothes slowly “Take off your own clothes, not mine” Techno said.

Dream smirked as they both stripped themselves of their clothes, each of them stealing glances of the other. They discarded the items and techno leaned into another kiss, this one shorter and much sweeter.

Dream grabbed the shorter one’s hips as he spun techno around, forcing the other face first against the large glass wall behind dreams desk. Technos eyes looking across the city view in front of him, his reflection slightly visible on the glass and the large building beside them that could definitely see into their room.

“P-People could see us!” Techno blushed, his voice in a panic as Dream pinned him tightly against the glass, his fingers trembling against the glass as he watched his own face turn into an embarrassed mess.

Dream laughed as he grabbed a bottle of lube from his desk draw, coating his fingers in the substance before going back to techno “So what? Let them enjoy the show” the blonde replied as his one hand groped technos ass.

“W-Wait what?” techno questioned, anxiety and anticipation building in his stomach as he stuttered. Dream circled the others rim before pushing two fingers into techno, techno letting out a pained whine at the sensation.

“I mean whats wrong with them watching us, the great blood god, the next heir to the Antarctic corporation shouldn’t be shy in front of a crowd, right~?” Dream mocked the other as he bullied the fingers into technos hole.

“haa- ahh~” Techno moaned, his voice shaky as he felt the air get hot, his eyes wondering down to the streets where people could be seen walking, the trill of being caught was exhilarating he though.

Dream took out the fingers out, lining himself with techno as he slowly pushed the tip in. Techno’s heart was pounding, dream felt so big and this was only the beginning, perhaps he should have been prepped more.

Dream groaned at the tightness, gripping at technos hips before thrusting hard into techno, closing in the gap between them as he filled techno to the brim, taking pleasure in the choked-out moan that techno let out, the other legs going week.

Techno though could feel the other in his stomach, that’s how deep dream was in him, his breath ragged as the window in front of him steamed up from his hot breath “D-Dream ah!” he moaned the others name loudly as dream pulled back and thrusted into him.

“W-Wait~ you’ll te- ahh~ tear me apart nnga~” Techno whined out as the blonde continued to ram into him from behind, his knuckles going white as he pleaded for the other to slow down. Dream leaning over and placing small kisses on technos shoulders.

“Well maybe that’s what I want, I want the whole word to see you~” Dream deep breathy words against his hot skin made techno melt, tears streaming down his face as he leaned his forehead against the glass, relying on dream to hold up most of his strength.

“I want the world to see how much my fiancé loves me” Dream blushed at his own words, the grip on technos hips bruising as the sound of skin-on-skin contact filled the room along with lewd moans and loud breathing.

“Ahh~ s-so good~” Techno felt like he was about to die, his body felt so incredibly hot and the knot in his stomach was very quickly starting to tighten. Dreams one hand sliding off of the pinkettes hips and moving up to tease his nipple.

Techno chest flinched at the touch, the tallers hands warm against his delicate skin. Dream smirked as he watched the other fall apart for him. Wanting to push the pink haired male further, far more then the shorter could take.

Technos heart was racing, the pleasure overwhelming him as he shuttered at the feeling, erotic sounds pouring out his mouth as he was pushed to what he thought was his limit, coming undone as he climaxed.

To bad the pleasure was short as it soon turned into pained overstimulated sensation, tears tunning down his face as he let out a long needy whine “T-To ahh much, e-nnough~” he slurred his words as he heard dream chuckle.

“Mmmn~ Not yet, you need more~” dream moaned at how the other clenched around his dick, feeling himself start to near his second orgasm as well, his mouth sucking on the crook of techno’s neck, tasting the other.

Techno panted loudly, he couldn’t understand how much dream wanted him to take, he quickly started to feel pleasure build up again, his overstimulated walls felt abused as dream continued to hit that bundle of nerves that made him fall apart.

Dream was close his voice becoming horse as techno pulsed around him, it felt so good it and the sounds techno made were just breath-taking. He continued thrusting as he chased his own release. Techno was also close from the looks of it the fast pace didn’t give him much time to rest, steamy tears and blissed out feeling keeping him on edge.

A few rough thrusts later Dream came deep into Techno, the sensation of everything pushing techno over the edge as well. Dream riding out both of their orgasms as he thrusted his seed deeper into techno.

They sat there in silence as dream continued to place smaller kisses on techno’s body, both of them waiting for their high to come down, but if dream was being honest, he just didn’t want to leave the sub.

“I take it back; you’re still my rival don’t get me wrong…” Dream spoke first making the other flinch as he felt dream smile against his skin “But maybe this alliance wasn’t such a crap idea as I though” his voice slightly sinister.

“D-Dream… f-full please” techno replied, wanting dream to remove his large length from his and move from the exposing window, not concentrating at the other words at the moment.

Dream smirked as he gave a mall grinding motion “I believe this is as a _loss_ for the blade” dream said before slowly exiting the pinkette and letting go of the others hips, techno whining as he lost dreams support slowly falling to his knees his head still against the glass.

Techno blushed, he felt like he had just been hit by a bus, he felt uneasy to turn around and look at the other, knowing he would have a shit eating grin, knowing after this he would have to deal with him, knowing after this had to try and convince himself that this was a lie.

He sighed as he pushed all those thoughts behind him, telling himself that it was something for the future him to deal with. Techno nodding slowly as he gave a small giggle of his own “Haa… Y-Yeah, you can take the win this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valantines dayyyyyyy!!!  
> I am so lost, this doesn't make sense i never read through it but i wrote it a 1am so i am sorry ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ please forgive me i tried to finish this before Valentines day
> 
> The explicit dreamnoblade section is looking sad with the lack of bottom techno, soldiers please take my condolences and stay strong.
> 
> Please remember that REQUESTS ARE OPEN AND YOU CAN REQUEST ANYTHING PLEASE I NEED IDEAS (preferably not ships i have done before but hey Fuck the rules amiright ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ)
> 
> Comment's keep me motivated :)


End file.
